AVENGERS INFINITY WAR PART I AND II
by jman007
Summary: i started this story before the movie came out in hopes I would finish to see how close I would come to what would happen...Now that I have seen it I am driven to finish it...If you haven't seen Infinity War do not read this it is almost close to what happened...I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

AVENGERS INFINITY WAR

Thor, Loki, Valkerie, and the Hulk stand on the bridge of the Master's ship which they had stolen from the Overlord of Sakaar. The Asgardian refugees stand behind them with Korg and Miex. Despite the fact that Asgard had been destroyed; a sense of peace and serenity could be felt by all as the ship sailed through the great vacuum of space. "Looks like things are going to turn out alright." Thor says. No sooner had the words left his mouth that the shadow of a huge space craft covers them.

"Thanos!" Loki whispers as he immediately recognizes the war vessel. After all he had been on the ship many times during his days with Thanos.

Thor looks at him, "Did you say something brother?"

"Um…no, but I think we should get out of here."

Before they could make a hyper-jump the ship is caught in a powerful tractor beam and that is when Thor and Loki are teleported to the mysterious ship. When they materialize in the throne a humanoid in gold armor sits on a floating throne with his back to them. "I am…"

The purple humanoid interrupts him, "Thor…Son of Odin King of Asgard…" He turns to face them, "I am Thanos and I have come for the Tesserac…"

"We don't have the Tesserac…Asgard was destroyed by Surtur…So was the vault where we kept the Tes…ser…rac." Thor huffs and looks at Loki. "You took it didn't you?" Loki makes a face, "You idiot!"

"Hand over the Tesserac or I will destroy the two of you and the Asgardian refugees…"

Meanwhile back on the refugee ship Heimdall is watching and hearing everything. "Sorcerer Supreme…" Heimdall calls out.

EARTH – THE SANCTUM SANCTORUM

Doctor Stephen Strange is walking down the steps to the foyer of the Sanctum on his way to buy a sandwich in normal clothes. Even though he is wielder of the mystic arts, he is still human and has cravings. "What you don't use money…"

Wu is walking beside him, "I have money…Two hundred rubles…"

"Forget it I got you…"

"If that is the case I want a tuna melt on a sour dough bun…"

He stops as an image of Heimdall appears, "Sorcerer Supreme I am…"

"Heimdall Gatekeeper of Asgard…I know who you are…"

"Our Realm was destroyed, but our people are in danger…We need your help…Thanos is here and he is after the Infinity Stone…"

Wu steps forward, "It is forbidden for a Sorcerer Supreme to intervene in affairs outside of Earth's domain…"

Stephen sighs and looks at Wu, "Thanos gets his hands on the Space Stone where do you think he will come next?"

"This is not wise…" Immediately Doctor Strange adorns his garments and starts creating a spell that will allow him to cross great distances through space.

REFUGEE SHIP

Strange makes a portal to the refugee ship. "Who are you supposed to be?" Valkerie asks.

"Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth…All of you through the portal now" Strange walks up to Hulk.

"I summoned him." Heimdall says speaking up, "Thank you for coming Doctor…"

"Hulk not run…Hulk Fight!"

"I know I need you to distract Thanos…"

THANOS' SHIP

Loki is in the process of handing Thanos the Tesserac, "Loki don't do this…"

Thanos hits Thor sending him across the ship. He hits the wall crumbling it. "We had a deal!" Loki says.

Thanos takes the Tesserac and smashes it revealing the infinity stone inside then he places the stone in his gauntlet "We did…But you failed me so miserably." Meanwhile Thor's eyes and body flash with lightening; even though one had been put out, he sends a bolt of lightening at Thanos who grabs Loki and places him in the path of the blast.

"No!" Thor screams as Loki is instantly killed.

"You should know when you are beaten…" That is when a portal opens and the Hulk appears behind Thanos. He turns Thanos around and punches him in the face. As Thanos flies across his ship, time stops.

"Doctor Strange!" Thor says in surprise.

"Come we need to get out of here."

"My brother!"

Doctor Strange opens the eye of Agmatto and uses it to pull Loki forward in time, then he makes another portal with his sling ring. There is a wave from the space gem and Thanos hits his throne smashing it. He stands up smiling looking at the space gem. Then he destroys the refugee ship with a small wormhole. He points his gauntlet at the main view screen of his ship and when he does a worm hole opens up.

As Thanos prepares to enter the portal his elite guards appear behind him, "You summoned us Master?" Ebony Maw asks leading the Black Order into the throne room.

"There is a puny insignificant planet known as Earth…"

"Isn't that where the Asgardian failed in his leadership of the Chitauri?" Proxima asks.

"Yes more importantly…There are two infinity stones there…Bring them to me…"

EARTH THE SANCTUM SANCTORUM

Everyone is safe for the time being, "Doctor Strange!" Heimdall yells, "Thanos is going to Zandar they are holding an Infinity Stone…We must warn them."

Doctor Strange walks past them removing the locks of Cofyus and throws them on Loki. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Loki has put us all in danger…There are two Infinity stones on earth…The eye of Agamatto carries the Time Stone…And your friend Vision carries the Mind Stone…You must find your friend Vision and protect him at all costs…"

"Fine but release my brother."

"I will think about it while I am away…I must warn the people of Zandar…Wu…Get these people to safety…and Open up a portal to Nidavellir for Thor…" They watch as Doctor Strange opens a portal with his sling ring to Zandar, "Hulk come with me."

"Hulk come."

Before they can leave Thor grabs Doctor Strange's arm, "Why am I going to Nidavellir?"

"The Dwarves can help you create a weapon to fight Thanos with…"

"I will go with you…" Heimdall says.

"No you stay here my friend and prepare our people for war…"

ZANDAR

A portal opens before the main entrance to Nova Core command. "Hold it right there."

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange…Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and this is my companion the Hulk…I need to speak with your leader Nova Prime."

"Concerning what?"

"Stand down soldier…" The Prime Sorcerer of Zandar appears. It is a woman with pink skin. "It is forbidden for a Sorcerer to intervene in the affairs of other worlds…Much less visit them…" As they talk they are joined by Rhomann Dey.

"The Prime Sorcerer…"

Just then the alarms start sounding, "Thanos is here…" Doctor Strange declares.

"The Mad Titan…" Dey asks. They follow Rhomann Dey to the command center. "Nova Prime we have a problem…"

When she sees the Prime Sorcerer she bows, "My Lady…"

"No time for pleasantries Nova Prime Thanos has come for the Power Stone…"

She looks at Doctor Strange, "And who is this…"

"Sorcerer Supreme of Earth…"

"Do we have a plan to stop the Mad Titan?"

"I do…" Strange replies.

THANOS' SHIP

A cloaked figure walks up to Thanos who is standing facing the main view screen, "It is time you earned your place among my children…Bring me the Power Stone and I will give you your own planet to rule…Perhaps this one…"

The Shadowy figure removes his hood, "The Red Skull thanks you my lord…"

Large triangular shaped ships detach from Thanos' ship just as a shield appears around Xandar. Thanos points his gauntlet which holds the space stone and opens a hole in the shield allowing his troop carriers to land. People start running and screaming as Thanos' bio-engineered army known as the Or attack in force. The Or have four arms razor sharp teeth and skin like Dragon scales. They fire at citizens and soldiers alike; some feast on the Zandarians. The Nova Core fight back, but they are overwhelmed by superior forces.

Red Skull exits a transport on a floating platform. "My Lord our scanners detect the power Stone inside Nova Headquarters…But there is a problem…" The man speaking is a human who had been sent to a distant world by energy siphoned from the Tesserac during World War II. During his service to Thanos the Red Skull learned this and recruited many of the Hydra soldiers scattered across the universe. He used Thanos' technology to enhance them in different ways.

"What problem?"

"The Power Stone has been placed inside the mirror dimension…"

"That is a problem…Press the attack…Commander Ehard…" As the man runs off a missile is fired at the Red Skull's platform. Just before it explodes he leaps off the platform and lands beside the Nova Core soldier who fired it. He grabs him by the neck, lifts him off his knees, and snaps his neck. He throws the man into his comrades and kicks another core soldier in the chest.

Red Skull pulls out a chakrim and throws it. The disk like blade weapon spins through the air and decapitates several people, before returning to his hand.

THANOS' SHIP

He sits on his throne watching the battle unfold. Then a portal appears behind him, "Thanos!"

"Sorcerer! Have you come to pledge yourself to me and give me the Time Stone…"

"End this madness or I will…"

"Time and Space are brothers you know…So there is nothing you can do to me with the Time stone that I cannot counter with the Space Stone or didn't you learn that lesson in our first encounter when you stopped time and I broke it with a warp field…Give me the Stone and spare yourself some pain Sorcerer…"

"Have it your way madman…"

Stephen creates a portal and from it the Hulk emerges with roar tackling Thanos. They smash through the ship and plummet to the ground punching each other. When they hit the ground the impact makes a huge crater. Thanos gets to his feet first and tries to use the Space Stone on the Hulk, but his body glows green and several glyphs appear on his chest and arms. The glyphs were put there by Doctor Strange to protect him. The Hulk smiles and punches him into the side of the crater.

Thanos stands up and spits, "I must admit green Savage…" Thanos pops the bones in his neck and cracks his knuckles, "…that of all the foes I have faced over the years…You are the first in a long time to give me a real challenge."

"Hulk is the strongest there is…"

A wave of energy, from the space stone passes across Thanos' body. "Let's agree to disagree…"

Hulk roars and leaps at Thanos with a punch, but nothing happens. "Now it's my turn…" With one punch Hulks goes flying out of the crater and hits a building crumbling it. Trapped under the debris the Hulk reverts back to Bruce Banner.

NOVA CORE HEADQUARTERS

There is a huge explosion and the Or charge into the building killing everyone in their path. "Save a few alive…If I am to be this planet's ruler then I must have someone to rule…"

A man roars attacking Red Skull, who dodges all his attacks. Then the Skull punches him in the gut, lifts him over his head and snaps his spine over his knee. "Pathetic!"

Meanwhile Or soldiers are turned to stone by the Prime Sorcerer. She shrinks others and merge a few into a blob of flesh with arms and legs sticking out. "My Lord the Prime Sorcerer…Her magic is powerful…"

He sighs, "Magic is science that cannot be explained…Enchantress I summon thee!"

A beam of energy similar to that produced by the rainbow bridge shakes the Nova Core headquarters ripping a hole through the ceiling. A voluptuous woman in green armor, with a green cape appears. She wears an elaborate head piece. "Who other than the mighty Thanos dares to summon the Enchantress?"

"I the Red Skull summon you…"

"You are not a true son of Thanos…"

"Lord Thanos requires the Power Stone it is in the mirror dimension…Help me and I will be in your debt…"

She removes a rod that is a foot long, but it grows five more feet in length. "This is the rod of Xaro…Use it to break through the mirror dimension…"

"And the Prime Sorcerer…"

"The more I do the deeper the debt…"

"So be it…"

A glyph appears on the forehead of the Prime Sorcerer. It and her eyes glow and she takes control of the minds of the Or soldiers attacking and turn them on their own comrades. Suddenly she is attacked by red bolts of magic. The first hits her on the soldier, but she is able to block the second. "Surrender Prime Sorcerer…" The Enchantress says floating towards her.

"You!"

"The Asgardian Sorceress…Trained by Queen Frigga and now a daughter of Lord Thanos…"

"He'll destroy the universe…"

"There are too many people in it…He only wishes to bring balance to the Chaos…"

DOCTOR STRANGE

As Thanos stalks toward the Hulk the debris he is under is levitated and thrown at Thanos by Doctor Strange. "Why continue fighting? You've already lost…"

Strange pauses, ("Sorcerer Supreme help me!") He makes a portal and sends an unconscious Doctor Banner back to earth. Then he flies off towards the Nova Core headquarters. He lands to find an unknown Sorceress draining the Prime Sorcerer of her power and vitality. She ages rapidly, lying at the Enchantress' feet with her neck in her hand.

"The Red Skull didn't tell me there were two Sorcerers here…"

Strange sneers as the Prime Sorcerer dies; he roars and attacks the Enchantress. He creates a sword and shield of magical energy and attacks the Enchantress who fights with a sword staff made of green magic. Strange cuts her on the cheek and breaks her sword staff of magical energy. She howls, "You have marred my beauty Earthling…" She creates two large square pins with points at either end and nails Strange to the wall. He is pinned by his chest and legs. That is when the mirror dimension he placed around the power stone shatters.

"You are very talented for a human Sorcerer from Mid-Guard…"

"Thank you. Now try this on for size…I call it the cry of the Banshee…" He creates a sonic scream from his mouth sending Enchantress to her knees. The magic holding him vanishes then Strange returns to earth.

THANOS

Thanos stands outside the Nova Core Headquarters with his arms behind his back as his Or troops round up the citizens. "My Lord Thanos…" Red Skull says walking up to him and dropping to one knee. "May I present to you the Power Stone…"

He looks at the Red Skull and takes the orb. He opens it and places the Power Stone in his gauntlet. "You have done well Red Skull…I name you Lord of Zandar…Now rise a Son of Thanos…" As Thanos walks away the Red Skull's commander walks up dragging Rhomann Dey.

"My Lord I found this one trying to contact the Guardians of the Galaxy…"

The Red Skull picks Dey up and snaps his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

EARTH - SANCTUM SANCTORUM

A portal opens up and Doctor Strange walks through it. "Doctor Strange…Welcome back…"

"I failed…"

"We failed…" Banner says joining them.

"Thanos has the Power and Space Stones…He grows more power all the time…"

"So what do we do now?"

Strange looks at Wu, "Did you find the Vision…"

"Yes he is Scotland with the woman Wanda Maximoff…"

"Wu warn his friends…Doctor Banner come with me…It is time we assembled your friends…The Avengers…"

TONY

Tony is in the park with Pepper running and stops, "So I had a dream about us…"

"Really what we were doing?" She asks seductively.

There are people in the park with their dogs, others are bicycling, some are taking pictures or having their lunch in the park. "So you know how sometimes when you are dreaming and you have to pee, but then you wake up and realize you really have to go…"

"Yeah that has happened to me…"

"Well in this dream, you were pregnant…"

"Wow pregnant…"

"We name the baby after your uncle…What's his name again?"

"Morgan."

"That's the one…"

She smiles, "Well there is something I have to tell you…"

Before she can say more a swirl of sparking energy appears and from it Doctor Strange emerges. "Tony Stark…My name is Doctor Strange…and I need your help…"

SCOTLAND

Vision is standing in a window while Wanda is on the bed wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "Are you alright?" Wanda asks.

Vision is not in his usual form, his hair is blond and his skin is Caucasian colored. "I hate lying to my friends…"

She gets up and joins him at the window, "These lies allow us time to be together…"

"We should not have to sneak around…"

The stone in Vision's forehead glows and causes him pain, "Vision!"

"I saw…I saw pain, death, and destruction…No I felt it…Something horrible is happening."

She lays her head in his chest, "Whatever it is we will face it together…"

The next morning they are walking up the street to get breakfast. A bus carrying children who are on a tour of Europe drives by; on board is Peter Parker. Tony Stark had paid for the trip to the entire school as part of a thank you to Peter for stopping Adrian Tomes. There is a rumble in the sky, people stop and point up, others start running, and Vision feels pain falling to his knees.

"Oh my God!" Is Wanda's expression.

A Donut shaped ship hovers over the city. Then a beam of light extends from the ship lowering the members of the Black Order to the ground. "Child of the Mind Stone…Come and surrender yourself to the Children of Thanos…"

"I don't know who you are…But you had best leave now…" Wanda says.

"I see you too are a child of the Mind Stone…I am Ebony Maw Leader of the Black Order…We are the Elite children of Thanos…"

"Enough words Maw…Let's kill them now!" Corvus Glaive says brandishing is spear.

"Patient Corvus…" Ebony extends his hand, "Come with me children of the Mind Stone and know the joy of serving Thanos…"

Vision blasts Maw with a beam from his head. As Maw flies into a building, Corvus leaps up and lands behind Vision, who phases, but Corvus stabs his blade and Vision becomes solid again. "Vision!" Wanda screams using her power, she grabs Corvus and slams him into a car.

"Get the stone!" Proxima Midnight commands hurling two daggers at Wanda. She redirects the daggers and throws one at Ebony and the other at Corvus. Ebony is floating ten feet off the ground flying back towards them. He places a tree in the path of the dagger using his telekinesis and then breaks the tree up into spikes and hurl them at Wanda. Wanda puts a shield around herself and Vision.

PETER PARKER

When the fight starts Peter's Spider Senses go off. His friend Ned is sitting in the seat in front of him, Peter taps him on the side of his face, "Dude I need you to cause a distraction…"

"Holly Shit that is the coolest thing I have ever seen…" He says staring at the space ship.

"Dude! Distraction!"

"Oh right…We're all gonna die!" He screams leaving his seat.

The students on the bus panic, "You kids act like you have never seen a space ship before…" The Bus Driver says. (Stan Lee is the Bus Driver)

While Everyone screams Peter puts on his webs shooters and webs the emergency latch on the window. Then he sneaks out and webs up to the roof of a building.

WANDA AND VISION

"Wanda Run!" Vision says as waves of yellow energy cross his body. The blade he had been stabbed with has weakened him immensely.

"I am not leaving you behind…" She says struggling to keep the shield up as the Black Order pounds away at it. Her eyes glow red and she unleashes her power in a wave. All the members of the Black Order are thrown off their feet except Black Dwarf. The towering behemoth brandishes his axe as he stalks towards Wanda. Before he can get to her a portal opens up and from it emerges Doctor Strange, Iron Man, and Bruce.

"Ah the Sorcerer is back…and he bought some friends…"

"Earth is closed…Go back to your boss and tell him I said so…" Tony says activating his armor.

"Rejoice for you now face the Children of Thanos and your deaths while premature will now have more meaning…"

"Tremble for now you face Earth's Mightiest Heroes…" Iron Man replies.

That is when a beam of light similar to that of the Bi-frost hits the ground and the Enchantress appears. "Enchantress what brings you by?"

"The Sorcerer Supreme…He and I have unfinished business and he marred my beauty…"

"Dwarf!" Ebony says.

The behemoth roars and starts walking towards Tony and the others. "Bruce now would be a good time…"

He tries to turn into the Hulk, but cannot. "I don't know…Something is different for some reason I can't become the Hulk…"

Enchantress blasts a statue with her magic and it comes to life and grabs Bruce. "Somebody help me!"

Tony is wearing his new nano-tech armor suit. He blasts Back Dwarf with a repulsor beam, but it is blocked with his axe. The Dwarf leaps at Tony and hits him with his axe sending Iron Man into a bunch of cars. Wanda grabs some cars with her powers and throws them at the remaining members of the Black Order. Ebony raises his hand and stops the cars crushing them. He floats up into the air with the crushed cars flying around him.

Proxima tries to flank Wanda, but Spider Man swings in and kicks her; as Enchantress and Strange cast spells and bolts of magic at each other. "Wow this is so weird…" Spider Man says leaping at Bruce who is being held by a living statue. The statue drops Bruce and throws a punch at Spiderman. He ducks and leaps into the air webbing the statue. While in the air Spiderman brings the statue around and smashes it.

When he turns around Proxima is about to attack Bruce, but Spiderman shoots a web and pulls him to safety. "Hey man you may want to get out of here…Its dangerous…"

"Right…Come on Hulk we need you…" Bruce says as Spiderman leaps at Proxima. ("Hulk no fight!") In all his years Bruce has never heard the Hulk speak to him mentally. This was new and it scared Bruce. "What are you scared…You're the Hulk you're not supposed to get scared…"

Meanwhile Strange catches Enchantress on the leg with a magic whip. She cuts it from her leg with an astral sword and hurls three balls of fire at Strange with her free hand. He dodges them by flying through the air. Then Enchantress creates a tornado by blowing air from her mouth. Her eyes glow and the tornado becomes three twisters.

Cars are tossed around and glass windows shatter, Strange shakes his head and activates the Mirror Dimension and traps everyone inside. "Everyone from Earth please follow me…"

"No!" Enchantress says as Strange makes a portal with his sling ring. She uses her hands to make the magical glyphs for the Dark Dimension and warps reality.

"Shit!" Strange says and opens the Eye of Agamatto stopping time. Then he opens a portal to exit the Mirror Dimension allowing himself, Iron Man, Spiderman, Vision, Wanda, and Bruce to leave.

"What the hell was that?" Iron Man asks.

"The Mirror Dimension…They are trapped within, but the Sorceress will find a way to escape…It will not hold them for long…" Strange reverses time repairing all the destruction their fight with the Black Order did.

"Are you controlling the time space continuum with that thing?" Spiderman asks.

"Who are you?" Strange asks looking at Spiderman.

"Oh I'm Spiderman…"

"In trouble man is more like it…" Iron Man says.

"I was in the neighborhood and I saw what was happening and came to help…"

"Sir you paid for his school to take a tour of Europe remember…" Friday says.

"This is the wrong place and time…Kid…"

"I want to help…I can help…"

Strange walks pass the two of them, pointing the eye of Agamatto at the alien ship; "What are you doing?"

"If I destroy their ship and army they won't be able to leave…"

"But what if we took the ship to Thanos' world, hideout or whatever and we fought him on his own turf…"

"Wait you wanna take that thing into space…and fly to God knows where and fight a guy who has the space stone…"

"He won't be expecting it…"

"It is a good plan…" Vision says speaking up, as Wanda heals him.

"If we do this…Know this…I will not hesitate to let one you die in order to protect the Infinity Stone…"

"Wow can I come…" Spiderman asks. They agree on the plan and Strange shrinks the ship after using the infinity stone to kill the Or on board. Then they head to the Avengers Headquarters to iron out the plan and prepare to leave. Vision and Friday combine their intelligence so that Tony can fly the ship.

Not long after Strange and the others leave there is a huge shattering sound; the Enchantress and the Black Order emerge from the Mirror Dimension. "The Master will not be pleased…" Proxima says looking for their missing ship.

"Those filthy humans stole our warship." Black Dwarf declares.

"These Avengers vex my nerves…but we shall yet be triumphant…" Ebony says.

THE MILANO

"Yes ! Yes! Yes! I love this song!" Drax screams in his chair aboard the Milano. Everyone, but Groot is singing along. Groot is playing pac-man on a game boy that Quill bought him from a human on the planet Arlax.

"You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy…You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'…" There is a pause and then they all sing in unison, "I wanna rock and roll all night…and party every day…I wanna rock and roll all night…and party every day…I wanna rock…and roll all night…and party every day…I wanna rock…and roll all night and party every day…"

A message starts to beep and it is noticed by Gamorra, "Hey turn that thing off…" Gamorra activates the COM, but Mantis keeps singing. "You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while…" When she notices that everyone is quiet and Gamorra is staring at her she goes quiet.

A hologram of Rhomann Dey appears, "Guardians…Come quickly its Thanos…we are under atta…" Then the hologram fizzles out.

"That is not a good sign…" Rocket says.

"Did he say Thanos?" Drax asks.

As they discuss whether or not they will actually go to Zandar Gamora thinks back to her childhood and her home world. She is just a child, but even then Thanos sees the great warrior she will become. "No one but me is going to Zandar…" She screams.

"What?" Peter says.

"Of all of us I am the least likely to get killed…"

"No we are like the Musketeers all for one and one for all…We fight together…"

"Thanos is after the Infinity Stones…And by now he has the power stone…" They argue, but eventually Gamora walks away.

She is alone, but is eventually joined by Quill, "Everything we have faced…We faced it together and came out on top…This is no different…"

"You only say that because you have never faced Thanos…"

"You are forgetting one important thing…"

"And what is that?"

"You know him better than anyone…You know his weaknesses…" He kisses on the cheek and starts to walk away, but she stops him.

"Promise me that if things go bad you will kill me…I will not go back to him…"

"It won't come to that…"

"But if it does promise me, on your mother…"

NIDAVELLAR

Nidavellar is the Realm of the Dwarves, the greatest weapon makers in the Universe. It was the Dwarves who forged the Hammer Mjolnir. They also made the scepter staff often brandished by the Kings of Asgard. The realm is made up of tall trees, lakes, rivers, and cloudy starlit skies. The Dwarves of Nidavellar are unlike the Dwarves of legend, because they are twenty feet tall. Always the Dwarves of Nidavellar have been faithful to Asgard.

A magical doorway opens and Thor pauses at what he sees. The realm has been devastated. The lakes and rivers are dried up, the trees are on fire and the great city forge of Dwarnieth is in ruins and there are many Dwarves that has been turned to stone. "Thor Odinsson…You finally grace us with your presence…" Eitri chief Blacksmith and King of the Dwarves says walking out of the shadows.

"Eitri…What happened?"

"What happened he asks…Why I shall tell you oh Great King of Asgard…While you were gallivanting around the Universe the Nine Realms were falling into chaos…He came back Thanos…He came back and laid waste to Nidavellar…You know when your father was alive the Mad Titan would never have dared attack any of the Nine Realms…" He says pointing a finger at Thor.

Thor looks up at the Dwarf, "I need your help…I need you to forge me a weapon…One strong enough to amplify my powers and kill Thanos…"

"As much as I would like to see that my King…I cannot help you…"

"Can't or won't?"

He points up at the Dwarf star Doulyn, "Doulyn has grown cold…No fire no forge no weapon…"

Thor looks up in the distance and the great mechanical Star has grown cold. It is twice the size of Earth's Sun and it has huge rings that go around the great sphere. "That is not possible…"

"It is if that bitch Enchantress is serving Thanos…"

He looks at Eitri, "The Enchantress…I thought she was dead…"

"Nope! Not dead…alive and well…Now a daughter of Thanos…"

"What of the armory?"

"Plundered by Thanos…"

"There must be a way…" They are interrupted by a ship landing near the City Forge. As the ramp lowers Thor and Eitri approach the ship. "Who are you?"

"She is Nebula daughter of Thanos…"

Thor roars and grabs Nebula by the throat, lifting her off her feet. "I…am…no daughter…of Thanos…" She struggles to say.

"How do we know you aren't lying?"

"Because I say she is not lying…" Lady Sif declares walking down the ramp of the ship.

"Lady Sif?"

"Surprised to see me?" She is wearing her armor, but her hair is in a mohawk and the sides of her head is shaved.

"Where have you been…"

"Not long after you left I learned that Loki was pretending to be Odin, but I couldn't prove it…He branded me a traitor and I ran…" As she speaks Thor sets Nebula down. "When I heard Thanos attacked Zandar I went looking for Nebula…She and I have had some adventures in the past…She is an enemy of Thanos…She can be trusted…"

"I have missed you…"

"What about that human…Jane Rooster…"

Thor smiles, "Her name is Foster and we broke up…"

"Really is this important?" Nebula asks in disbelief of the conversation that is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. EARTH – AVENGERS HEADQUARTERS

A Quin-Jet lands on a platform where War Machine is waiting. The ramp lowers and he smiles as Steven Rogers walks down the ramp, followed by Black Widow and Falcon, "Man it is good to see you guys…"

"Good to see you to Brody…Where is Tony?"

"Follow me."

TONY STARK

Wanda sits on the edge of the table listening as Tony argues with Ross about arresting her. "This isn't the time Mister Secretary...for debates and meetings or enforcing the law…The guy who sent Loki and the Chitauri to attack earth is behind this latest incursion…"

"I told you this would happen Tony!" Steve says entering the command center, "That is exactly why I didn't sign…"

Tony looks at him as his old feelings about Steve's knowledge on his mother's death resurfaces. "Arrest them!" Ross orders.

"It's good to see you as well Mister Secretary…"

Tony waves his hand and the holograms vanish. "This is Doctor Strange…You already know Spiderman…"

Spiderman salutes Steve, "Good to see you again Cap…" He responds with a nod.

Tony tells Steve the plan he agrees with it and suggests that the rest of the team head for Wakanda just in case. He also suggests that they set a trap at the base for the Children of Thanos. Later Black Widow goes looking for Bruce after learning he is back. She finds him in the lab with Vision working with Friday on the miniaturized ship.

"So where ya been big guy?"

He looks at her, "Natasha…"

"I will give you to some privacy…" Vision says.

"Why didn't you come back?"

He looks off to the side, "You know why…"

"Where did you go…"

"The Quinjet got caught into temperal wormhole and I wound up on an alien World…I was the Hulk for two years and fought as a gladiator in their arena…Its long story…"

Meanwhile Tony and Steve stair at each other, "How ya been?"

"Marvelous...Pepper and I are getting married..."

Steve nods, "Congratulations...About time..." There is a awkward silence, "Look Tony..."

"We were both wrong...Let's leave it at that...And go from their..."

When everything is ready Stephen Strange, Iron Man, and Spiderman who is now wearing the special armor Tony made for him board the alien Q-Ship and fly off. Not long after Tony leaves Steve, Brody, Vision, Bruce, Natasha, and Falcon head for Wakanda. A few seconds later a huge beam of light teleports the Enchantress and the Black Order to the Avengers base. When Corvus trips a red light the base explodes killing him. The others survive because Enchantress put up a magical barrier.

"Corvus!" Proxima yells running up to his broken body. "Get up!"

"It is too late my love…I have failed Thanos…"

She looks at Enchantress, "Help him!"

She stands over him and makes the signs with her hands. His body glows and is levitated into the air. "His wounds are beyond my magic…"

"The humans will pay in blood…I swear it…" Proxima vows.

ZANDAR – THE MILANO

Meanwhile across the galaxy the Milano arrives on Zandar and is taken by a tractor beam from a scout ship. When the ships land they force the Milano open, but no one is in the ship. "Find them!" Commander Ehard yells.

The Guardians had used space suits and placed the Milano on remote pilot. "Rocket, Groot and I will take care of their transports…" Gamora says, "Quill, Drax, and Mantis find the person in charge and take him down. The Or troops are placing dead bodies in massive graves. Gamora, Rocket, and Groot sneak aboard a transport. Then she hacks into the ship's systems and sends a signal ordering the Or to board the ship. The signal is a prime code only used by Thanos.

RED SKULL

"My Lord!" Ehard says rushing into the old throne room of Zandar.

"What is it?"

"The Or are boarding the ships…"

"I gave a no such order…"

"It is a prime signal used by Thanos himself…"

When the Or are on their ships Rocket presses the button blowing them all up. That is when Quill, Drax, and Mantis attack Red Skull. Later Red Skull is on his knees with Drax and Gamora standing over him. Peter is walking around Red Skull, "Oh man I can't believe we just took down the Red Skull…Oh my God…They said you were dead…And here you are…"

"You are from Earth aren't you?" Skull asks looking at Peter.

"I'm half human…"

"I take it he is a big deal on Earth?" Gamora asks.

"Was…this guy was taken down by Captain America…When I was growing up we learned all about the Red Skull, Hydra and how Captain America and the Howling Commandoes took them down…"

Red Skull sneers and spits at Captain America being mentioned as Nova Prime joins them, "Guardians of the Galaxy…Once again we are in your debt…"

"All we ask is that if we call on the Nova Core to fight that they be ready…"

"We will be…" Nova Prime offers her hand and interlocks arms with Gamora.

"Hey speak for yourself…I think Zandar should have a Guardians of the Galaxy Day…"

They take Red Skull to the Milano, "Where is Thanos?" Drax asks.

"Threaten me all you want…I will you nothing…"

"Mantis!" Quill says.

She places her hands on his head and her antennae glow. Red Skull smiles, "Tell us about Thanos." Gamora commands.

"He is going to Nowhere…"

"Why?" Quill asks.

"The Collector…Tavon has the Reality Stone…"

EARTH - WAKANDA

King T'Challa is on the balcony talking to Steve over the phone, "Everything will be ready when you arrive…" As he walks through the palace he is joined by Okoye and the royal guard. They take a Land Rover to go see Bucky AKA The Winter Soldier.

"Do you think he will fight with us?" Okoye asks.

"If he does it will be of his own free will again…" Bucky is wearing Wakanda garb and loading hay onto a cart with one arm.

"Your Highness…" He says when he sees them approaching.

One of the guards places a case on the wagon and steps away. "We have need of you…There is a situation…" Bucky opens the case and smiles; a new arm is inside and it is made of Vibranium.

A few days later a jet lands on the platform where T'Challa is waiting. "When you said you were opening up Wakanda to the world I did not think you had this in mind…"

He looks at her, "Really what did you have in mind?"

"A Star Bucks or the Olympics…" As they walk down the ramp Bruce asks Brody if he should bow. Brody tells him yes but looks away and smiles. Everyone laughs and heads inside to Shuri's lab where she examines Vision to find a way to remove the stone without killing Vision.

KAMAR-TAJ

Wu has the Masters and Apprentices remove weapons from sacred armory of Agamatto and send them through a portal to Heimdall and the Asgardians in Norway where they have already built an invisible sanctuary. "Master Wu!" An apprentice says running up. "You better come see this…"

Wu follows the apprentice to the pool of all sight. The Enchantress is preparing spells for large portals to bring a massive army to Earth. With a wave of his Hand Wu switches the view to Wakanda and uses magic to reinforce the barrier around Wakanda.

KNOWHERE

The Milano exits a hyperspace and flies towards the Giant severed head of a Celestial being known as Knowhere. "Does this place seem less lively than the last time we were here?" Rocket asks.

"Scanners are detecting only two life signs…One is level 7 and the other is level 12…" Quill says.

"Thanos!" Gamora says as a warning.

"Listen I have a plan…Mantis and Groot will hold back while the rest of us distract ball-sack…Then Groot ties him and Mantis Jedi Mind tricks his ass…"

"You fools are going to fail…" Red Skull says arrogantly.

"Mantis!" She places her hand on his head and forces Red Skull to sleep.

They land the ship and stealthily make their way through Knowhere. "I smell a rat." Rocket says.

When they reach Tavon's Collection House they find Thanos interrogating Tavon. "Ponder these last moments of your pathetic existence Tavon…Now…tell me where the Reality stone is…"

"I don't have it…"

He pushes his foot down into his chest, "The Asgardians gave you the Reality Stone…How do I know this…Enchantress told…Also she has been watching you on my orders…I knew if anyone had an infinity Stone it would be you…"

As they talk Quill and the Guardians get into position. "Alright Gamora you go right while…"

She and Drax ignore his orders and attack. Thanos throws Tavon in one of his cases as Drax leaps at him. Using the Space Stone Thanos slams Drax into the ground. When he tries to use it again Rocket blasts his Gauntlet with a shield gun, but he shatters the shield. This allows Gamora to reach Thanos, she slashes his throat and stabs him in the chest with the dagger he gave her as a child. "I am Groot!"

"Hey watch your mouth kid!" Rocket yells as Gamora falls to her knees crying.

"Gamora what's wrong? Its over…" Quill stands over her and places a hand on her shoulder.

They all pause as they hear an unfamiliar voice; unfamiliar to everyone, but Gamora, "Why are you crying my child…Surely you did not believe it was that easy?" A red wave flows over all of Knowhere removing an illusion created by the Reality Stone. Knowhere is burning and in ruins; people are dead and everything that Tavon had collected is dead as well. Tavon himself lies nearby on the floor half dead. Thanos appears in front of the Guardians.

He blasts Drax with the Reality stone and he becomes a pile of bricks. Then he blasts Mantis and she becomes a paper doll. He turns Rocket into a stuffed toy and Groot sends large termites the size of dogs to eat Groot. "NO!" Gamora creams attacking him. Thanos catches her sword with his hand and breaks it. Then he grabs her by the neck.

"I told you to go right!" Peter says flying at Thanos guns out.

"Really!' Gamora replies.

"Let her go and restore my friends num-nuts or I'll blast the nut sack of chin off your purple people eating face…"

"Ah the boyfriend…Son of Ego the Living planet was it…You could have been a god…Then you would be more worthy of my daughter and rule at my side…"

"You got five seconds…"

"Shoot and see what happens…"

"No Peter you promised remember…" He looks at her and hesitates, "You swore!" She says with tears in her eyes.

The reality stone on Thanos' glove starts glowing. "You expect too much of him little one…Do it boy! She did ask…" Peter roars and fires, but bubbles come out and Peter's guns turn to water. "I like him daughter…We'll bring him with us…" Peter is placed in a space field and levitated into the air; then he forced to follow Thanos and Gamora into a wormhole.

When they leave everyone returns to normal, "Peter! Gamora!" Rocket screams.

"He took them…" Mantis says in a sad tone of voice.

"I am Groot!"

"You bet your wooden ass we are going after them…" Rocket replies

"Guardians…"

Mantis rushes over to Tavon, "I can ease your pain…" She places her hand on his head.

"Thank you…"

"Thanos has the power, space, and reality stones…Do you know where the other three are?" Rocket asks.

He coughs, "The Mind stone is on Earth…So is the Time stone…The Time stone is guarded by the Sorcerer Supreme…as for the Soul Stone…No one knows where that Stone is…It is well hidden…" He grabs Rocket by the arm, "No wait! There is one who will know where the Soul stone is…" He removes a device from his belt, "You can use this to get to O'mZard…"

"O'mZard I have never heard of it…"

"Few have…O'mZard is the home world of the Watchers…"

They all look at one another, "The Watchers! I thought they were a myth…" Drax says.

"They exist…Tell them the Collector sent you and ask for Uatu he will help you…" He looks at Mantis. "I am ready now…" She places her hand on his head again and Tavon dies painlessly. They bury Tavon and return to the Milano. Rocket hooks the device that Tavon gave him up to the Milano's hyper-drive. They take off and open a portal to O'mZard the world of the Watchers.

O'MZARD WORLD OF THE WATCHERS

The planet is a hundred times bigger than Earth and more beautiful than Asgard. Here is the collected knowledge off the entire Universe. The flora and fauna of the planet change colors every three minutes. There are floating islands and creatures that resemble jelly-fish of earth floating in the air. Giant cat like creatures walk across the ground and the great city of the Watchers stand in the distance.

The Milano is placed in a suspension field, then Rocket, Drax, Mantis, Groot, and the Red Skull are teleported to a large room where a twenty-five foot tall alien is waiting. **_"Tovanthu…_** Species 891P3 or Rocket…Drax the Destroyer…Mantis former servant of Ego the Living Planet…Groot…and the Red Skull formerly Johann Schmidt of Earth…Now a Son of Thanos…The five of you are trespassing…"

"The Collector sent us…We seek Uatu the Watcher…"

"I am Uatu…" He replies releasing everyone but the Red Skull.

"Tavon is dead…"

"I know and he sent you to me to ask the location of the Soul Stone…Its on Vamire…Though by the time you arrive it will be too late…You will better serve your time by going to Titan…Thanos' home world…There you will find allies…You have one chance…Remove the Gauntlet from Thanos' hand and bring it to the Sovereign…"

"The Sovereign!" Rocket exclaims, "If you know everything then you know the Sovereign hate us…"

"Other than Thanos there are only a few beings in the Galaxy who can wield all the Infinity Stones…The Sovereign have created a being known as Adam Warlock…He is very powerful…"

"You are a Super Being can't you wield the Infinity Stones?" Drax asks.

"Ha!" Red Skull says, "You know nothing of the Watchers…All they do is record events that happen in the Universe…They do not intervene…"

"Sometimes we offer advice like now…Come time is wasting and soon Thanos will have Soul Stone…"

They follow Uatu from his chamber up a hallway. They come to a large chamber with floating holographic pictures in the air. The pictures show events like the Guardian's fight with Ronin the Accuser, The extinction of the Dinosaurs on Earth, the war between the Kree and The Skrulls, the destruction of Asgard, and other historic events in the Universe.

"Wow!' Mantis says.

"I am Groot…"

Uatu waves his hand and a picture floats down to him. "Go through there and you will be on Thanos' planet…The allies I told you about will come soon…"

Rocket pauses as Drax and the others go through the portal, "You mind watching him until we return…"

"Yes…"

"Sure you don't want to come with us? You can get payback on Thanos for Tavon's death…"

"I have business elsewhere in the Universe…Good luck Gaurdians…You will need it…"


	4. Chapter 4

TITAN – THANOS' HOME WORLD

Rocket, Drax, Groot, and Mantis arrive on the ruined world of Titan. "What a dump…" Rocket says. Many of the buildings had been blown apart. There are a few Q-Ships still in their berths. The air is breathable, but there are no trees on the planet's surface. The sky flashes with thunder and lightening and the gravity is very light.

"What happened here…" Drax asks.

"I am Groot…"

"Even his people know the legend of the Mad Titan…He destroyed his own world and people; in his quest for perfection and power…Eventually he killed his own offspring to impress Death itself…"

"We should get ready for the arrival of these Earth Heroes…" Drax says.

"Right Mantis come with me…Groot and Drax set up a perimeter…"

"Who said you were in charge…"

"Whenever Peter or Gamora isn't here I am in command…"

"I should be in command…" Drax confidently says.

"I am Groot…"

"I agree…"

They argue for another hour failing to notice the arrival of the Q-Ship, "Um guys someone is coming…" Mantis says pointing.

IRON MAN

They land the ship in an empty berth and exit the ship, "Boss I am detecting four non-human life forms…One of them has DNA similar to that of a Raccoon…Two I cannot identify, but the last has the genetic makeup of a tree…" Friday says.

"Come out! Come out whoever you are…We come in peace unless you serve Thanos…" Spiderman says.

Rocket is the first to appear, "You must be the Agendas Earth's Mightiest Heroes…"

"We are the Avengers and who or what are you supposed to be…"

"Names Rocket Red Robot…" One by one; the other Guardians come out, "This is Groot…"

"I am Groot…"

"Nice to meet you too…" Spiderman says and gasps, "Oh my God I understand him…How is that possible…"

Tony looks at Spiderman, "Of course you understood him…He said I am Groot…"

Doctor Strange walks up to Groot, "It may sound like he said I am Groot, but he said it's nice to meet you…His language is repetitive because of his vocal abilities…It sounds like he is saying the same thing…" Strange looks at Peter, "You can understand him because of your abilities…"

"I am Drax the Destroyer…"

"Wow like Conan the Destroyer?"

"Who is this Conan?" Drax asks. "Has he destroyed many of Thanos' minions?"

"Never mind." Iron Man says looking at Spiderman.

"I am Mantis…"

"Iron Man and this is Spiderman and Doctor Strange…"

Rocket explains why they are on Titan, "We need a plan to stop Thanos…"

"Right he won't expect an attack on his home planet…"

They fail to notice that Doctor Strange flies up to a piece of debris and sits on it. He opens the Eye of Agamatto and beholds all possible outcomes of their fight with Thanos. "Excuse me but is the Doctor supposed to do that…" Mantis asks pointing.

They cautiously walk over to Strange, a green light is coming from the Time Stone and his body is phasing in and out of time while his head shakes from side to side and up and down at an incredible speed. He stops and looks at them, "What did you see…" Iron Man asks.

"I just witnessed every possible scenario in a fight with Thanos…"

"How many did you see?" Drax asks.

"Over fourteen million possible outcomes…"

"How many did we win?" Tony asks with a bit of dread and hope in his voice.

"There are only two possibilities where we can win…" Strange stands up, "Whatever we do we need to get the gauntlet off his hand…and this is how we are going to do that…"

THANOS' WARSHIP

Gamora stairs out the main view screen into space as a tear slides down her cheek. For years she had been free of him and now here she is back on this ship again. Her relationship with Thanos is a complicated one. She had seen adopted brothers and sisters come and go. Many died at Thanos' hand for failing him, others died in battle pitted against other siblings. Some of them Gamora herself had killed. "Nebula…" She whispers thinking about her sister.

A door opens somewhere and Thanos enters the throne room. She ignores him and walks toward the throne, "I hate this room…I hate that chair…"

"I have heard these words before little one…Of all my children you are my favorite…It was you I chose to sit on that throne after me…" He hands her a bowl of stew, "Here eat…It's your favorite…"

She snatches the bowl and throws it at the throne, "Why did you bring me here? Where is Peter?"

He walks past her and sits on the steps leading up to the throne, "Is this game you wish to play Little One?"

"I am not playing any games…I hate you! I want to kill you…"

"If you hate me so why did you weep on Nowhere…when you thought you had killed me?"

"I thought it was finally over and I was free of you…"

"We are never truly free are we…Someone or something has us bound in one way or another…Come with me child…" Reluctantly she follows him through the ship to a chamber where Peter is suspended in the air.

"Peter!" She rushes to him, but an energy field pushes her away from him, "Let him go!"

"I will…I like him…He completes you…and he reminds me of you, but first tell me…Where is the Soul Stone?"

She looks at him, "I don't know…"

Thanos shakes his head and strokes her hair, "Oh my daughter…I taught you many things…I taught you to be resourceful…Relentless…merciless…the greatest female warrior the Universe has ever seen…The one thing I did not teach you is to lie…That is why you are so terrible at it…Where is the Soul Stone?"

"I swear to you I don't know…"

"Fine!" He nods and the guard presses a button on the terminal. Peter screams in pain. Gamora looks away, but Thanos forces her to watch.

"D…o…n't…t…el…l…him…any…th…ing!"

"Brave words…"

"Stop it! Stop it…I'll tell you…" Gamora pleads in tears.

"Where is it?"

"Gamora no!" Peter says in a weakened voice.

"Vamar…The Planet Vamar…"

"Come my child we have a long way to go…"

NIDEVALLAR

Back on Nidevallar Thor, Eitri, Lady Sif, and Nebula work to restore the Star Doulyn. "You ready Asgardian?" Nebula says from the bridge of her ship.

"I am always ready Robot girl…"

Nebula sneers at being called a girl, "I'm a cyborg not a robot and its Cyborg Woman…One eye." She takes off with a chain attached to the ship and Thor holding the chain. They fly towards the star and Thor lands on the outer ring. As his feet drags the surface is ripped up and he stops on the ledge. With his feet caught on the seam Thor acts like an anchor to move the rings into place.

"Give it more thrust!" Thor says. Nebula boosts the power and the ice on the turn axis starts to shatter. The rings move into place crossing diagonally left and right up and across. There is a rumbling sound and the star comes to life in a huge blaze. A beam of energy fires from the star through the ring port towards the city Forge, but the port on the ring closes after a few seconds.

"Dam!"

"Now what?" Lady Sif asks

Thor sighs, "Now I hold it open manually…"

Dread comes over Lady Sif, because since they had reunited on Nidevaller they had connected in a way that Lady Sif had always hoped and now he was talking about holding open the port of Doulyn and taking the full blast of a star. "No there must be another way…" She pleads, "Thor don't do this…I love you…I have always loved you…"

"There is not! Listen to me Lady Sif…I am overjoyed to see you again…And I love you as well…But if I do not survive then I Thor son of Odin son Bor do hereby anoint thee and I name thee my wife and Queen of Asgard now receive the power of the Odin Force…"

A light shines on Lady Sif and her armor transforms. She is now wearing gold armor and a diadem of starlight. "Holy Shit!" Nebula says looking at her.

Eitri goes down to one knee, "My Queen…"

"You better come back to me…"

Thor gets into position and grabs the two handles for the port eye. He pulls with all his might and the port opens. Once again a beam from the star Doulyn fires through the port at Thor roasting him. He screams in pain as the City Forge powers up. "That's it you did it!" Eitri declares.

While Eitri works on the new weapon Thor floats away from the port and hits the ground making a crater. Sif runs up to his motionless body. Meanwhile Nebula lands the ship and joins her. "Is he dead…" Lightening sparks across his right hand; as Eitri places the handle into the mold and then drops it into water. Then he pulls it out and smashes the mold. The new war-axe floats into the air with arcs of lightening flowing from it and then it flies into Thor's hand. He stands up raising the war axe high as it amplifies his power.

The skies turn black all over Nidevallar and everywhere lightening strikes from the sky and the winds blow. With every crack of thunder the realm shakes. He lowers the weapon with a smile as Sif and Nebula join him. "Thank you my friend…And I swear your realm will be restored to its former flory…"

"Nebula I made this for you…" He gives her a blade. "And this is for you My Queen…" Eitri gives Sif a sword. Now he looks at Thor, "That war axe needs a name my King…"

"Storm Breaker or Udrin'Var…"

"Give Thanos my deepest regards my King…"

VAMAR

A portal opens to Thanos and Gamora on the surface of the planet. Whether or not it had been inhabited is unknown as there are no structures nearby or ruins to indicate that anyone had ever lived on the planet. There is an a eclipse in the sky and wet sand everywhere. In the distance there is a mountain. "That is where we must go…" Gamora says pointing.

"It better be there or your boyfriend will wish he had never been born…"

"He's not my boyfriend…"

"Oh Little One…You love him deny it all you want…"

"And what would you know of love?"

"More than you would guess…"

She grunts, "Oh I had forgotten…Your great courtship of the Mistress of Death…"

He stops and looks down on Gamora, "Be careful…You're my favorite daughter, but don't push me…" Gamora grunts and walks by him. They continue and walk up some steps that lead into the mountains. Soon they come upon a narrow doorway blocked by Uatu the Watcher. "Well of all the beings I thought would stand in my way you are truly the last I thought I would see…Uatu…It has been a long time…"

"Thanos!"

The two super beings stare at each other and Thanos finally flexes his gloved hand. All three stones start glowing, "Are you here to stop me…"

"I am a Watcher…My people observe and record we do not interfere…"

"Your vows didn't stop you the last time…" Thanos looks at Gamora, "Little One this is Uatu…Of all the Watchers he is the only one to ever break his vows…Because of him I lost the Infinity Stones long ago…"

"I am not here to fight Thanos…I am here to guide and observe…Of all the Infinity Stones the Soul Stone is unique…But to wield it one must make a sacrifice and I wanted to know are you willing to pay the price…"

"Why are you telling him this?" Gamora asks in anger.

"Because I am a Watcher my dear…Sometimes we offer advise and even give warnings…I stopped him the last time and here he is doing it again…I cannot and will not interfere…I just wanted to see with my eyes what he will do…"

"Then get out of my way you are wasting my time…" Uatu floats to the side and follows them up to the cliff of the mountain where two great obelisks stand. On the obelisks are glyphs in a language few in the Universe can read. Thanos is one of those few.

"What does it say?" Gamora asks looking at Uatu.

"It reads…To possess the Stone of Souls one must sacrifice a life for a life…A death for death…Give up that which you love the most…"

Gamora starts laughing, "Oh how I have dreamed of this moment…You will never possess all the Infinity Stones…You've lost, because you love nothing…" He turns to face Gamora with tears in his eyes, "Wow…This makes up for all the shit I have gone through with you…"

"He does not for himself…" Uatu warns.

Then Gamora realizes why Thanos is crying, he has always said that she is his favorite. She sneers, "This is not love…You are a liar!" She runs up to him and beats on his stomach, "Liar! Lair! You're a liar!" She hits him again and backs away. "You don't love me!" When he starts walking towards her Gamora tries to run, but the Space stone glows and holds her in place. "No!"

"I am sorry Little One…But I must have the Soul Stone…Even if it means your death…"


	5. Chapter 5

THANOS' WARSHIP

Peter Quill AKA Star Lord was raised by Yondu Udonta a Ravager and he had been in tight spots before. He is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. "I can get out of this…" Peter says to himself, motivated by his love and desire to save Gamora. "Think Peter…What would Rocket do…" When nothing comes to mind he thinks about Drax, "Okay what would Drax do…"

 ** _"Perhaps you should ask yourself what would your father do…"_**

Peter looks up and is dumbfounded, because Ego is standing before him; a transparent glowing Ego. "No you are dead…"

 ** _"Why do humans limit their existence by what they can see and feel…"_**

"I'm losing my mind…That's it I have gone bananas…"

 ** _"Peter you are half human…And while I love that about you son you are not limited by that half…You are the son of a celestial…"_**

"You were never father to me!"

A guard comes into the cell, "Who are in the hell are you talking to?" The Guard asks.

"Myself shit brains…"

"Stupid Terran…" The guard says leaving the cell.

 ** _"Peter…I loved your mother…And I love you…And yes I killed her and tried to use to you to reshape the Universe, but your still my son…And if you want to save the woman you love…Then you are going to have to set aside the human side…Especially if you want to fight someone like Thanos…"_**

"Is this real?"

 ** _"Yes…Remember when I said that you would become mortal if you destroyed the light…"_**

"Yeah so!"

 ** _"I lied…You are half me and what made me resides inside you son…Do what you did on my world and you can save Gamora…Take everything you got from your mother and from Yondu and merge it into what you got from me…"_**

"Why are you helping me?"

 ** _"You know the answer to that Question…"_**

He starts to fade away, "Wait!"

 ** _"Yeah son…"_**

"Thank you…" Ego smiles and vanishes. Peter focuses all his love for his mother, Gamora, Yondu, the Guardians, and even his father. His eyes turn blue and his body starts glowing. "Son of bitch the force is with me…" A wave explodes from Peter's body and he breaks free of the graviton field holding him. The guard rushes in and shoots him, but the energy emanating from his body protects him. He extends his hand and blasts the guard. "Holy shit I am loving this…" He says looking at his now glowing hands.

The alarms start to sound all over Thanos' ship. Peter exits the cell and blasts fifty guards with a wave from his hands. He looks at his hands and smiles. The floor vibrates as a Kronan comes running at Peter. The Kronan throws a punch, but Peter catches his fists and obliterates him, by sending a wave of energy through the Kronan's body. "Star Lord is in the House Bitches!"

Star Lord single handedly wipes out Thanos' forces aboard the ship. He places his hand on the floor of the ship and a wave of energy passes over the entire ship. He now controls it and flies it to Vamar, but when he arrives he finds Gamora's dead body. "Gamora…no…no…no!" he scoops her up and cradles her in his arms. He raises his head and screams, "THANOS!"

EARTH WAKANDA

Vision lies on a table while Shuri examines him, "You programmed the code lines one by one…" she looks at Bruce, "Why didn't you link them so that they cooperate as a collective?"

Vision looks at Bruce from his back while T'Challa smiles with pride, "Uh because we didn't think of it…"

"So you can remove the stone?" Wanda asks, "Without killing him…"

"It can be done, but it will take time…"

"Get started…"

A beam of light strikes the ground outside of the barrier protecting Wakanda. The stone in Vision's head starts to glow causing him pain. "They are here…"

"We will hold them off as long as possible…And someone get this man a shield…"

"This is not a drill all forces to assembly…I repeat all forces to assembly…"

THE BLACK ORDER

"This is impressive…" Ebony Maw says.

Enchantress examines the barrier, "This field is both artificial and mystical…"

"Can you break it?" Proxima asks a bit agitated.

"No! I cannot…"

"Summon the army…" Maw says as Wakadan forces gather in the field inside the barrier.

Enchantress makes the necessary symbols with her hands and three large portals open up. From them a horde of Or soldiers emerges.

AVENGERS AND THE WAKANDAN FORCES

"We are seriously outnumbered…" Black Widow says.

Captain America is armed with a new round Vibranium shield. "Doctor Banner we could really use a Hulk right about now…" Cap says into his wrist com.

"How about next best thing…" He flies out wearing Tony's Hulk Buster armor.

Steve nods, "That will do…"

"Ebom'be!" Black Panther screams and his troops repeat it.

NORWAY – ASAGRDIAN SANCTUARY

Ever since arriving on Earth the Asgardians have been building an invisible city. While some work others prepare for battle and gather before Heimdall. "Asgardians! Asgard is not a place it is the people…And wherever we stand Asgard stands…We stand on Mid-Guard and it faces the same dangers we did…Will let the humans stand alone?"

"NO!" They all respond in unison.

"Then for Asgard!"As they cheer Heimdall runs his hand across his sword and raises his hand. A beam of light teleports them to Wakanda.

TITAN

A portal opens and Thanos returns home expecting Ebony Maw to be there waiting with the Mind Stone. Instead he finds Doctor Strange sitting on the steps. "Welcome home…"

"Sorcerer…You are a fool to come here…"

"You are fool on a mad quest…"

"Am I…The Universe despite what many think is finite in its resources it is filling up and is bursting at the seems…I only seek to balance the scales…"

"You have caused the misery and death of countless of beings through the known universe…I cannot let you win…"

"But I have already won…"

"Let's agree to disagree…"

That is when Iron Man drops a ship on him. There is a wave from the space stone and Thanos roars as the debris explodes from around his body. Doctor Strange catches his neck with his whip. Then Drax hits him in the knee and down he goes. Iron Man fires his missiles at Thanos. There is a huge explosion, but he still lives. A portal opens and Spiderman leaps out punching Thanos in the face and dives into another portal created by Doctor Strange.

Rocket used the scraps and technology lying around to build a twelve foot tall battle suit. He fires a cable that wraps around Thanos' torso and electrocutes him. Thanos unleashes a wave from the Space Stone and everything becomes weightless. Then he grabs the cord, pulls Rocket and slams him into the ground. Roots rise up from the ground and mummify Thanos.

EARTH WAKANDA

The Or soldiers slam into the barrier to awestruck horror of the defenders. The Or attack the barrier with mindless and disregard for their own lives. A few of them get through and it is Captain America and Black Panther who lead the charge into battle. "Your highness look…They are trying to flank us…"

"Then lets keep them in front of us…Shuri…open the barrier at grid 23…"

"Are you sure brother?"

"Just do it…"

Enchantress pauses sensing that Thanos is in trouble and she teleports to Titan. While the rest of the Black Order rushes through the opening with the Or. Falcon flies overhead and releases three drones as he fires his twin guns into the onslaught. "Clear the deck…" War Machine says dropping bombs from his back onto the aliens. That is when War Machine and Falcon are telekinetically grabbed by Ebony Maw and slammed into each other.

Black Dwarf faces off against Bruce in the Hulk Buster armor. They trade punches then Dwarf hits him with axe severely damaging it. Dwarf is about to finish Bruce off when Heimdall leaps over him and beheads the behemoth with one swing of his sword. Black Dwarf falls backwards with a huge thud.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it…"

Meanwhile Proxima fights Valkerie one on one. Proxima has two swords while Valkerie is armed with one. Proxima spins into Valkerie and impales her on her left sword after blocking with the right. "NO!" Bruce screams when she dies. That is when Bruce is ripped from his armor by Black Ebony, but before he can kill Bruce Black Widow throws her weapon and cuts Maw on the arm. He drops Bruce and turns his attention on Black Widow.

TITAN

The fight with Thanos rages on as a beam of light announces the arrival of Enchantress. "I've been expecting you…" Doctor Strange says throwing a box at her. It unfolds into a cabinet and traps Enchantress inside.

Iron Man lands next to Doctor Strange, "What do you call that thing again?" He asks firing a uni-beam at Thanos

"The Maze of Dissension I built it myself…Not even Wu could get out…"

Spiderman leaps at Thanos webbing his gauntlet and head, while Drax grabs his left hand, Groot puts vines in the ground and they come up wrapping around Thanos' legs and left arm. Then Doctor Strange makes a portal above his head; Mantis drops down onto his shoulders and places her hands on his head.

"Sleep!" She commands with all her might, "H…e's…t…oo…strong…"

Rocket unfolds a device and tries to remove the Gauntlet from his hand. "No!" Thanos cries.

Spiderman joins Rocket to help him remove the Gauntlet. While Doctor Strange encases him in magic to help hold Thanos down, Iron Man joins Rocket and Spiderman in trying to remove the Gauntlet. "Hurry I don't know how long I can hold him…"

There is a rumble in the sky and Thanos' ship appears overhead, "Oh no!" Doctor Strange says looking up as a lone figure leaps from the ship and lands with huge thud.

"Peter! Your alive!" Rocket says.

"Its Star Lord and that son of bitch is mine…"

"No let us get the Gauntlet off…" Iron Man yells.

Star Lord places his hand on the ground uniting his essence with that of Titan. The planet starts shaking, "I am Groot…"

"Yeah how in the hell are you doing that Peter…" Rocket asks in disbelief.

"I'm half human remember…" Peter start linking his body with the planet and pulling its strength into himself. **_"Now you die Thanos for killing…Gamora…"_**

"Peter no!"

He strikes Thanos knocking everyone else but Doctor Strange down. "So you have unlocked your non-human side…I am impressed…"

"You have seen nothing yet…" Rocks crawl up Peter's body creating rock armor, but before he can punch Thanos a wave covers his body and Peter's rock fist shatters on impact. Then he blasts him with the Power stone. Peter hits a ruined ship smashing it while the others press the attack.

He blasts Iron Man and sends him into the side of a rock formation and merges him into the rock. Then he sends Rocket back to his planet of origin. He looks at Mantis, but Doctor Strange Slings her to earth and the Sanctum Sanctorum. Peter gets up and looks at the box where Enchantress is. Because the box is touching the ground he can feel her presence inside.. With a flick of his hands rock spikes pop up and impale the box. Then he sends some spikes at Thanos, who is stabbed multiple times, but he pulls the spikes into his body.

Peter roars and leaps at Thanos punching him with all his might. Then he precedes to hit him multiple times, but on the seventh punch Thanos catches his hand. "You are only half Celestial boy…While I am Thanos the Titan…The ultimate expression of my people's evolution…"

"I'm still gonna kill you…"

With one punch Thanos sends Peter a mile into a building that crumbles on impact. "I AM GROOT!" He yells leaping at Thanos with pointed branches. At the last minute Thanos spins around and hurls a ball of fire at him. Groot hits the ground screeching in pain.

"Give me the Stone Sorcerer…How many have to die before you bend to my will…" He places Drax in quicksand.

"Only you mad man…" Doctor Strange puts the fire out and makes multiples of himself, fifty in all. They all produce whips and bind Thanos.

"Enough!" With a wave of power from the gauntlet he dispels the multiples of Strange. "Give me the Time Stone or I will cause the sun of your solar system to supernova…The one who bears the Mind stone will survive and maybe those trained in the mystic arts…"

"Don't do it strange…" Iron Man yells.

Thanos shows him a vision of Earth's sun. All the stones in his gauntlet are glowing, "How do I know you will keep your word?"

"You know how to read minds don't you…Read my mind and see the truth…"

Doctor Strange reads his mind and then opens the Eye of Agamatto and levitates it towards Thanos. He snatches it out of the air and places it in the Gauntlet. "Five down…One to go…" He says opening a portal to Earth…"

"NO!" Peter screams leaping at him, just as it closes. He looks at Strange and the planet starts to shake, "What the hell did you do? Why did you do that?"

"The only way to beat him is to allow him to win…"


	6. Chapter 6

EARTH – WAKANDA

From the portals the Enchantress opened poured a never ending stream of Or soldiers. Then the ground shakes and from the portals emerge six 30 foot tall war drones similar to that of the Destroyer. When they raise their arms to chest level spikes appear along their forearms. Then hurl the spikes from their arms killing dozens of Wakandans and Asgardians.

"We need to pull back…"

"Shuri, how much longer do you need?" Black Panther asks over the COM.

"I am working as fast as I can…An hour…"

Black Panther looks up as Ebony Maw floats above the battle towards the main building. "Shuri they are coming for him, take Vision to a secure location…"

"Somebody get this guy off me!" Black Widow screams trying to run from Maw, but he grabs her kinetically and hoists her into the air. She fires shock darts from her wrist bands, but they have no effect.

Heimdall throws his sword at Ebony Maw, but he raises his hand and the blade stops. It turns around and flies into Heimdall's chest. Falcon flies at him shooting, but Maw grabs him telekinetically and slams him into the ground. Then he pauses as the portals close. He looks at Proxima and she at him. With their eyes they say that the Enchantress is dead.

Black Panther kicks Proxima in the chest and she rolls backwards into a fighting stance. "I have always wanted to kill a King…"

"Good luck with that one…"

They fight he armed with his claws and she two swords. During the fight Panther manages to scratch her across the face. Blood pours from each claw mark. "I am going to kill you slowly and painfully earthling. Proxima leaps up onto the shoulder of one of the metal giants as it reaches down to grab Black Panther.

Meanwhile Ebony floats to laboratory where Shuri is still working on Vision. The glass in front of her is shattered and the walls ripped apart. She puts on her cat paws and starts shooting energy bolts at Ebony Maw. Vision sits up and blasts him with a head beam. The yellow energy beam goes right through his body.

Vision looks at Wanda, 'We must fight…" She nods and they fly out of the window. Wanda grabs two of the walking giants and throws them to their backs. Vision flies over them shooting a beam from his head cutting them in half. Proxima leaps off the shoulder of the giant she is on and tackles Vision. "Give the Mind Stone!" She screams stabbing him in the chest.

"Vision!' Wanda grabs her with her powers and throws her beneath the foot a giant just as it is coming down and is crushed. But now Wanda and Vision are surrounded by Or soldiers.

When all seems lost and everyone is surrounded; that is when a blast of light comes from the sky and from that light Thor appears with Lady Sif and Nebula. "Welcome to the party…" Captain America says.

Thor looks at him, "I came for Thanos…" He raises Udrin'Var and summons lightening from his body and the sky. Then he strikes the ground killing many Or soldiers. Thor leaps up and beheads one of the Giants. As it falls backwards he throws Udrin'Var; as it flies through the air lightening bolts destroy enemy troops before striking the next Giant in the chest.; it blows up.

Meanwhile Lady Sif now Queen of Asgard stabs her weapon into the ground and many blades rise up impaling hundreds of Or soldiers. Then she spots Heimdall on the ground. "Well look at you Queen of Asgard…"

"Lie still I will try to save you…"

"This is the death I always wanted…To die on a battlefield…And die knowing that Asgard's future is secure with you and Thor…"

Meanwhile Nebula fights her across the battlefield determined to kill as many as Thor, if not all of Thanos' troops herself. When all the Or are dead the Avengers gather together. "Where is Thanos?" Thor asks.

"He is not here…"

"But he will be and soon…" Vision warns.

"Then we must get you out of here before it is too late…"

No sooner had the words left Steve's mouth that the wind started blowing and a portal forms and from it Thanos appears stopping time. Everyone, but Thor, Lady Sif, Nebula, Vision, and Wanda are frozen in time. "Thanos!" Thor screams leaping at him. His body phases and Thor's axe passes through him. As Thanos fight his way towards Vision; Lady Sif makes illusions of Vision and Wanda. Then she swings her sword sending waves from the blade at Thanos. He is struck on the chest and thigh.

"Wanda we have run out of time…" He grabs her hands and kisses them, "You must destroy the stone before he gets it…"

"I…I…I can't do it. I love you…"

"I love you as well…Cherish what we have…"

With a tear soaked face Wanda steps back, points her hands at the stone in Vision's head and blasts it. "NO!" She hears Thanos scream as he makes his way towards her fighting off Thor, Nebula, and Lady Sif. Wanda turns and points her right hand at Thanos blasting him with a beam that he blocks with his gauntlet. Finally the mind stone cracks and shatters in a huge explosion that rips up trees and knocks Wanda off her feet.

While he is distracted Thor strikes with Thanos in the shoulder with Udrin'Var. Then he swings decapitating Thanos. The body falls to one knee as the head hits the ground. "Well struck Asgardian…" The head says, then it starts to decay until all that is left is the skull. The Soul Stone is glowing and wave from it crosses Thanos' body. Behind the wave the bones of the neck grow up into the skull; then the muscles, veins, and flesh grow back.

"But you should have gone for my arm…" He says showing Thor the gauntlet. "The Soul Stone protects the wearer from weapons even as powerful as yours…" He strikes Thor sending him across the field into the main building crumbling it. Thanos makes evil twins of Lady Sif, Nebula, and Thor to attack them. Then he turns his attention towards Wanda who is on her knees weeping.

"I know how you feel daughter of the Mind Stone…I too have lost…" The Soul and Time Stone start glowing and the explosion reverses bringing Vision back to life along with all the members of the Back Order.

"NO!" Wanda screams, but she imprisoned in a telekinetic field by Ebony Maw.

Vision sneers leaping at Thanos with a punch, but Thanos catches his hand and rips his arm off. "You have heart…swear to serve me and I will let you live…"

"Go to hell…"

"You first…" Thanos rips the mind stone from his forehead and Vision's body turns grey and hits the ground.

"You did it Master!" Ebony Maw says.

Thanos smiles raising the Infinity Gauntlet now imbued with all six Infinity Stones of Power, Space, Reality, Time, Soul, and Mind. All six stones are glowing and Thanos makes a fist unleashing his new power and will on the Universe. The Black Order takes a few steps back from Thanos as the glove is now cracked and ash worn. "What have you done?" Thor screams flying at Thanos who vanishes into a portal with the Black Order. His evil double that was made by Thanos had vanished.

Time resumes and T'Challa looks at the main science lab where his sister was. "Shuri! Shuri answer me!"

"I am fine brother…"

"Locate Okoye…"

"She is a quarter of a mile east of where you are…T'Challa something weird is happening…People are just vanishing before my eyes…"

Okoye is lying on the ground next to a dead Or. "Okoye…Get up, this is not a place to die." Suddenly T'Challas's body starts to fall apart like ash blown in the wind.

"No…My King…no…no…no!" He is gone and the last look on T'Challa's face is edged on her face, "What is happening?"

All over the battlefield people are vanishing from existence, including Bucky who evaporates before Steve's eyes. War Machine also vanishes followed by Wanda, Korg, and Miek.

TITAN

"What the hell was that?" Tony asks.

"That was Thanos winning the battle…" Doctor Strange says.

"Help me!" Mantis says as her body falls dissolves into an ash like substance and she vanishes.

"No!" Drax yells running up to her, but as he moves his body dissolves.

"I am Groot…" Rocket runs up to Groot just as his face vanishes.

Tony hasn't felt this helpless since he woke up in that cave eight years ago as a prisoner of the Terrorists. "Mr. Stark…I feel really bad…" Peter Parker says removing his mask. He falls into Tony's arms. "I…I…I don't want to die…"

"I got you kid…I got you…" Tony holds him in his arms until he is gone.

"Tony!" Doctor Strange says calling his name. "It was the only way…" Slowly Strange vanishes.

EARTH – NEW YORK CITY

Nick Fury is driving up the street with agent Hill when an SUV crashes in front of them. Hill get's out to check the vehicle, "Are you alright?" Fury asks.

"I'm…I'm…" Hill starts vanishing.

"Hill! Hill!"

Fury takes out his phone, "Where are you?" He asks to the person on the phone, "Well it's time…What! All over! Are you sure…Hill vanished as well…Good man…" Fury hangs up the phone and makes another call to a secret asset, but he starts vanishing as well. "Ah shit…" He says dropping his phone.

"Hello Fury is that you?" A voice says over the phone.

ZEN-WHOBERI GAMORA'S HOMEWORLD

A portal opens and Thanos emerges without the Black Order. He sits down and waits for the Lady's arrival, if anything got her attention it would be what he just did. As he waits he sighs over the loss of Gamora, then he tries to use the Soul Stone to bring her back, but nothing happens. "What do you want?"

Uatu stands over him, "You seem disappointed…"

"I have bought balance to the universe…"

"And yet you still feel empty…All those deaths and the great Thanos is still unfulfilled."

The stones on his Gauntlet start glowing, "Go away before I forget myself…"

"As you wish…"

THANOS WILL RETURN IN INFINITY WAR II


	7. Chapter 7

AVENGERS INFINITY WAR PART II

EARTH – WAKANDA

Shuri, Okoye, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Lady Sif, and Nebula stand before a large holoscreen watching the news. "Reports are coming in from all over the world of people instantly vanishing into thin air. There is panic in every major city around the world. A few days ago in Scotland the Avengers took on another group of aliens…"

When Shuri turns off the holoscreen Bruce walks out of the command center with Natasha following him. As they leave Okoye turns to Shuri, "With your brother…." She sighs, "…You are now Queen of Wakanda your majesty…What are your orders…"

Tears are streaming down Shuri's face, "Get a count on our citizens…Find out who is missing and who remains…"

Thor looks at Lady Sif, "My Queen…I need you to return to our people in New Asgard…See who is left…"

"What will you do my King…"

"I'm going to find Thanos and kill him once and for all…"

"I'm coming with you…" Nebula says, "I will hunt Thanos to the ends of the Universe and beyond…"

"We need a plan…" Steve says speaking up.

A guard enters and whispers into Shuri's ear. She sighs looking at Steve, "Your friend the Falcon cannot be found among the living or the dead…"

"Then that means…" Okoye says, but is unable to finish the statement.

BRUCE AND NATASHA

Natasha stands in the doorway of the room Bruce had been assigned, "Going somewhere…"

He pauses in his packing, "I have to find my sister…"

Natasha is leaning on the doorway, "I didn't know you have a sister…"

"She's my cousin actually, but she is like a sister to me…We grew up together…I have to find her and make sure she is alright…Make sure…she still exists…"

"I'm coming with you…"

He smiles looking at her, "I have missed you…" She runs into his arms and they kiss.

"I am never leaving your side again…"

They are interrupted by Steve who clears his throat, "Hey guys a I came to get you two because a Quin-Jet is landing…"

LANDING PAD

Lady Sif has taken Heimdell's body and already left for New Asgard. Meanwhile Queen Shuri, Okoye, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Nebula stand on the pad as a Quin-Jet lands. When the ramp lowers they all gasp as Agent Coulsen walks down the ramp with two women. "Coulsen…" Steve says.

"Its me…The real me…"

"How are you alive?" Thor asks.

"Its long story…This is Daisy AKA Quake and this is Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel…Sorry to tell you like this, but Fury and Agent Hill are among the missing…Fury contacted me and Captain Marvel just before they vanished…"

TITAN

Tony stands motionless in the spot where Peter AKA Spiderman had been obliterated in his arms. "I am going after Thanos…" Star Lord says.

"If you hadn't come here half cocked…we would have beaten Thanos no problem…" Tony says looking at Star Lord.

"You blaming me for this?"

"You bet your ass…We almost had the gauntlet off until you messed it all up…"

"I came here to kill the bastard…He killed…"

"You loved Gamora didn't you Peter?" Rocket asks.

"He killed her and I am going to kill him…"

"How he has the Infinity Stones…"

"Like this!" Peter Starts glowing and the light from his body expands through the ground across the entire planet of Titan. Peter merges with the planet, **_"I am now the living planet Star Lord…"_**

That is when a Portal opens and Wu emerges from the portal, "Who the hell is this guy?" Rocket says gesturing his hand at Wu.

"He was with Doctor Strange…"

"I need you all to come with me now…"

Everyone but Peter goes through the portal, **_"I will find Thanos and kill him myself…"_**

Wu sighs, "And you will fail…"

 ** _"Then I will die fighting…Even he cannot fight an entire world…"_** Wu turns away closing the portal.

EARTH – WAKANDA

"World leaders have gone missing, diplomats, public officials…The world is in chaos…The Avengers and SHIELD are needed now more than ever…" Coulsen says.

"And how do we even find Thanos?" Steve asks.

"I can find him…But first we must travel to Alfheim realm of the Light Elves…Then I will kill him…"

Suddenly a portal opens up and Wu steps through it, "I need you all to come with me…"

SANCTUM SANCTORUM

"Why bring us here Sorcerer?" Thor asks.

"Because I asked him to…" They all stare in shock as Doctor Strange floats down the steps and lands in front of them.

"I saw you get vanish…" Tony says in shock.

There is a green glow around Doctor Strange, "The me you saw fighting at your side…The one you saw obliterated was a me from another existence…"

"How is that possible?" Natasha asks.

"Quantum Temperal mechanics…Everything that can happen does happen…" Shuri says speaking up.

"You mean in another time and place the Avengers are tyrants who took over the world…Or in another reality Thanos is good…"

"Yes…I took myself from one of these realities and placed him in the battle…My other self gave Thanos the Infinity stone…This allowed me to access his gauntlet and the other infinity stones…He thinks he killed half the people in the Universe…When in fact I removed them from time…They are safe, but the only way I can return them to time is get the gauntlet from Thanos…and merge this Time Stone with the other one…"

"What about Gamora? Can you bring her back?" Nebula asks hopefully.

"A life for a life…Unless someone is willing to trade their lives willing for hers then the answer is no…"

"Can't you pull her from another reality the way you did yourself?" Rocket asks.

"When Thanos killed Gamora her death echoed throughout all realities…That is the price for wielding the Soul Stone…I cannot leave the Sanctum…If I do Thanos will sense what I have done…"

"Guys I…We spoke with someone named the Watcher…" Rocket says speaking up.

"Uatu the Watcher…" Doctor Strange says, "…There is a being created by the Sovereign…Adam Warlock…The Sovereign High Council refuses to allow the Priestess to release him…His power is…infinite and he has the potential to defeat Thanos…You must steal Adam's birthing chamber from the Sovereign…"

"And how are we going to get to the Sovereign's home world…Its in space!' Tony says.

"Give me one of those Quin-Jets…I can turn into a craft worthy of space travel…" Rocket says.


	8. Chapter 8

EARTH – BRUCE AND NATASHA

Before going on their quest Bruce and Natasha accompany the others to a secret SHIELD base. They have the Red Skull with them for interrogation. Coulsen gives Bruce and Natasha a jet and they fly off towards Canada in search of Jennifer Walters. They fly to a cabin in the woods as Jen lives of the grid keeping a low profile. "Jen!" Bruce yells bursting into the cabin. "Jen!"

"Miss Walters!" Natasha yells. "She's not here…Maybe she went into town to get supplies…"

Bruce doesn't reply and returns to the Quin-Jet. He drops down in front of a terminal and starts typing on a computer. "What are you doing?"

"When I became the Hulk I told Jennifer and she agreed to go into hiding so that no one can use her to get to me…I gave her a watch and it has a tracker in it so that I would know where she is…Signal is coming from a hospital. They fly to Hope light Memorial where the signal is coming from. When they arrive at the hospital there is chaos. There are people being triaged in the parking lot.

Bruce and Natasha run through the hospital following the signal to the ICU where his cousin is in a bed. "She's alive…" Natasha says.

Bruce grabs her file off the wall and reads, "She was hit by another car and needs a blood transfusion…Multiple internal injuries…"

"Excuse me what are you doing here?"

"This is my sister…My name is Doctor David Walters…" Natasha had made him a fake ID on the Quin-Jet.

"We don't have the blood we ran out hours ago and her blood type is…"

"A negative look we are a match…"

Natasha pulls Bruce on the side, "Are you crazy…Your blood is also gamma radiated…You could kill her…"

"Not if I neutralize it first…It can be done…"

"Look even if you are a match…" The nurse says interrupting, "We don't have enough doctors…"

"I told you lady I am Doctor I can take the blood and do the surgery myself…Here right now…" Bruce builds a machine to remove the gamma radiation from his blood then he cleanses it before giving it to Jennifer. Next he prepares to operate looking at her x-rays, but as he is preparing to operate Jennifer's injuries heal on their own.

"My God she is healing on her own…" The Nurse says.

The cuts and bruises on her body heal rapidly. "Bruce we have to go military personnel are here for you…" Natasha says over the COM.

"I am not leaving Jen here…Especially if they find out who she is…"

"Can you get to the roof?"

When Bruce gets to the roof Soldiers are waiting for him and they take both him and Jennifer into custody. They place Bruce in a heavy armored transport where Natasha is waiting. "Sorry they were waiting for me at the Quin-Jet." Then they place Jennifer in a different transport and drive off.

Jennifer is five feet eleven inches tall, with short cropped hair and wears glasses; though they are not on her face at the moment and is very thin. Her eyes open and turn green and so does her skin. Her hair lengthens to the middle of her back. She goes from five feet eleven inches tall to seven feet nine inches in height. Her breasts go from an A size to a C and every inch of her is now muscled. During her transformation her clothes rip and the restraints snap.

"Sir we got a problem subject is changing into a…a…She-Hulk…"

"My voice…" Jennifer sits up, "My body…my skin is green…Whatever this is momma likes…"

"Hold it right there don't move…"

The transport starts shaking and falls over causing the entire caravan to stop. The doors to the transport are knocked off and Jennifer emerges from the truck. "Holy shit…" The Commander says staring at the now naked green woman. "Um open fire!"

When the soldiers start shooting Bruce tries to turn into the Hulk, but again nothing happens. Meanwhile Natasha had been picking her handcuffs and escapes. She kicks one of the guards in the face and hits the next in the throat with her hand. The vehicle stops and when they get out they stare dumbfounded at what they see.

Jennifer picks up the armored vehicle she is in, lifts it over her head and throws it at one of the escort cars. "JENNIFER!" Bruce screams.

"Bruce!" She leaps at them scoops up Bruce and Natasha and leaps away leaving two cracks from her feet on the ground.

HANK PYM'S HOME

Steve approaches the house cautiously, "Cap come in…" Coulsen says in his ear COM.

"Go ahead…"

"Some guys pretending to be with homeland security tried to arrest Banner and Natasha…So be careful…"

"Did they find Banner's sister…"

"Yeah they did…"

The door is open and there are men lying unconscious on the floor of the living room. "Bravo group come in…" A voice says over the radio of one of the men.

"Scott it's me Captain America…"

Suddenly a woman appears in front of Steve, "Who are you? Where is Scott…"

She is pointing her fists at him, "My name is Hope Pym…Call me Wasp…"

"What happened who are they?"

"I was going to shrink one and interrogate him later, but then you showed up…"

"I'm looking for Scott…"

"He…He vanished along with my father…"

"I am so sorry…" Steve looks at the unconscious men, "Well it seems you have a lot of skills…We could use your help…All the people who vanished are not dead…We just have to defeat a really bad guy named Thanos…"

Hope points her fist at one of the men on the ground and shrinks him. She picks him and places him in a pocket on her uniform. Then she scoops up Scott's uniform and leaves.

BRUCE, NATASHA, AND JENNIFER

Bruce stands with his back to Jennifer or Jen as he likes to calls her because she is washing herself off in a pond. "Are you angry or anything?" Bruce asks.

She hunches her shoulders, "No why?"

"Because in order for me to become the Hulk I have to be angry or get worked up…"

"I was angry when I was fighting those men, but now I am calm…"

"Jen I swear I will cure you…"

"The hell you will…I was skinny little thing with asthma, no breasts or body…Now look at me…A seven foot tall green behemoth…with curves and muscles in all the right places…Momma can crack cinder-blocks with her thighs…"

"There is an image I won't be able to get out of my head…"

"So why didn't you turn into the Hulk back there we could have done some real damage…"

"There is this guy an alien…His name is Thanos a real badass…He laid the Hulk out with one punch and ever since then…I don't know it's like he is scared or something…"

"And what's up with you and the bond girl…"

He smiles, "I wouldn't refer to Natasha as a Bond Girl…"

"What about that other one Ross…"

"I haven't seen or spoken to Betty in while either…"

That is when Natasha returns with some clothes for Jennifer. "Really!" Jen says after putting on the purple and white one piece jump suit.

"It was all they had and it stretches…"

"Thank you…"

Natasha looks at Bruce, "How come she's not changing back?"

Bruce looks at his cousin, "Don't know…"

"So where to now guys?" Jennifer asks.

"Our ride should be here soon…" A Quin-Jet piloted by Steve arrives to pick them up.


	9. Chapter 9

XAROSE – TREASURE WORLD OF THE KREE EMPIRE

COMMAND CENTER

There is panic even in the Kree Empire as millions of Kree citizens vanish from sight. The Supreme Intelligence of the Kree had calculated the cause of the cataclysmic event throughout the Empire and found the source to be Thanos using the Infinity Stones all at once. When this was discovered the Kree high command commissioned a special unite to hunt down Thanos, kill him and take the Infinity Stone.

The Super Kree warrior Shatterstar had been sent to all key facilities in the Empire to ensure that no one would take advantage of the chaos within the Kree Empire. Shatterstar is eight feet tall and wears red armor similar to that of Ronan the Accuser's. he carries a large broadsword on his back. "As you can see my Lord everything is in order…" The High Commander of Xarose says as they enter the command center.

"Scanning sector three…" The operator frowns and magnifies the image, "Computer confirm approaching object and plot course…"

"Confirm! Object is a planetoid of 787 million square miles in circumference…Plotted Course Xarose…" He turns in his chair, "Commander you better have a look at this…"

"Scans indicate one life form on the surface…"

PLANET STAR LORD

Star Lord is on a mission to find Thanos and kill him. He has merged with the planet Titan and is moving the planet to Xarose. Star Lord has altered the surface of the planet so that it can hurl huge lava balls at Xarose. He focuses his attacks on the main city and command center. Kree warships fire at the planet invader, but there isn't much they can do against a living planet. He destroys the ships two and three at a time. Then he unleashes a magnetic wave from the planet disabling the rest of the Kree ships.

Star takes a ship down to the planet surface and enters the vault. He is not alone as Star Lord has eight foot tall rock soldiers with him. They take treasure and load onto the transports. "I know you…" A Kree says on the ground with horrible burn scars. "You are one of the Guardians…"

"There are no more Guardians and the name is Star Lord Kree…"

With a roar Shatterstar attacks Star Lord, "DIE!" He shouts charging him. He swings his sword and as he does rock gathers on Star Lord's hand. He catches the blade in mid-swing and snaps it. Then he punches Shatterstar in the chest sending him into the wall. He slowly gets up and starts firing bolts from his hands, but a shield rises around Star Lord. He gets to his feet and charges Star Lord again. He grabs Shatterstar by the throat and lifts him off his feet. "I am after Thanos…Kree…and anyone who gets in my way will die…" He throws Shatterstar to the side and leaves with his rock soldiers.

As planet Star Lord leaves the Xarose system Star Lord builds a large transmitter and broadcasts to all known galaxies in the universe. "To all intelligent beings who can receive and translate this message…I am Star Lord…"

KREE HOMEWORLD

The Supreme Intelligence and the High Council are watching, "It was the Mad Titan…"

SKRULL HOMEWORLD

The Skrull Empress is watching as well with the Super Skrull standing at her side. Star Lord's message is translated into the Skrull language. "…who killed over half the people in the universe."

THE SOVEREIGN HOMEWORLD

The High Priestess and the High Council are watching as well, "…I will pay Five billion units for the whereabouts of the Murderer Thanos…If I get false leads the person or persons will suffer the consequences…"

Ayesha is in her private chambers and looks at the birthing pod containing Adam. She calls her servants to attend her and she heads for the council chambers. "High Priestess you grace us once again with your presence…"

She stares at them, as the Sovereign had not been immuned to the effects of the Infinity Stones. "Over half our people have been obliterated by the Mad Titan and you do nothing…Adam is the perfect weapon against Thanos and all enemies of Sovereign…"

"Not this again…we have done the numbers and your Adam Warlock is too powerful to control…" Councilor Three says

"He can be taught and conditioned!" Ayesha responds passionately.

"Even so with our vast knowledge we have learned that our people are not dead, but have been removed from time…" Councilor One replies.

This news surprises her, "How do you know this?"

"Several time distortions we have been detected in the Terran System…" Councilor Nine says speaking up.

"We are working on a way to return our people back to this time frame…In the meantime we are talking with the Nova Core, the Kree, the Skrulls, and even the Phalanx to form a collective to destroy Thanos…"

"We are the Sovereign! And you would ally with lesser beings…I did not sanction this course of action…"

"Your leadership has been in question ever since you sent our entire fleet after those Guardians and humiliated you…Twice!" The High Councilor says, "As such we have decided to suspend your power as High Priestess…"

She sneers, "You have made a very grave error…"

"Guards seize the High Priestess…"

"You have not heard the end of this…"

Later the High Councilor has a holographic meeting with Kree Emperor, the Skrull Empress, The Shiar Empress, and Phalanx Collective. "There will be no alliance with the Kree so long as those Skrull animals are given a place in this alliance…"

"Perhaps the Kree are not as evolved as they claim to be…We Skrulls are willing to set aside our differences…"

"And stab us in the back you Shape-Shifting whore…"

A hologram of the Skrull Super Soldier is standing next to the Skrull Empress, "You dare insult my Queen…I challenge thee to a duel of honor…"

"Why a duel? Let us start the war again between the Kree and the Skrulls…"

The High Councilor shakes his head, "Gentlemen and Ladies…Please let us act with some decorum…"

"The Earthlings known as the Avengers have fought Thanos…" Nova Prime says speaking up.

"Fought him and lost…" The Kree Emperor replies.

"My agents on Earth say that the humans defeated Thanos' Elite soldiers the Black Order and fought him to a standstill…" Nova Prime says.

AYESHA

While the Sovereign High Council debates with the other stellar imperial Leaders Ayesha sits in her chambers staring at Adam's birthing chamber. Her handmaiden enters, "You wanted to see me m'lady?"

"I want you to find the Guardians of the Galaxy…"

"Why if I may ask?"

"Because if anyone is going to do something stupid its them…"

The Handmaiden looks at the birthing pod, "You think they will try to steal Adam's birthing pod?"

"I have calculated a 69% probability that they will try and steal the birthing pod to defeat Thanos…When they do I will be ready and the High Council will pay…"

"Begging your pardon m'lady, but if you figured this out then so will the High Council…And they will be ready for it…"

"So will I…"


	10. Chapter 10

EARTH – SHIELD BASE

Rocket is putting on the last minute touches to the Quin-Jet for space travel. Steve had contacted Sharon Carter who still existed and was able to spend some time with her before he had to blast off. Bruce is in a room he shares with Natasha, taking blood tests trying to determine any scientific reasons for his inability to transform into the Hulk. A portal opens beneath his feet and he finds himself in a room with Wu.

"What am I doing here…"

"I bought you here to help the two you…You and your green friend…"

"How?"

"Your situation is similar to that of young and brilliant sorcerer who liked to experiment with magic…One of his experiments went wrong and he became the Windigo…Like you his transformations are triggered by extreme emotion…Where you differ is that you think only anger can bring out the Hulk…This is not so…Your other emotions play a role and if you can unite them all as one then you will possess a strength greater than any in the universe…"

Wu has Bruce sit in a circle he draws on the floor. The circle has glyphs on the inside and out. It starts to glow and an image of the Hulk is projected into the air above Bruce's head. "That is so amazing…" Bruce points to a multicolored spot on the Hulk's heart. 'What is that?"

From the spot is all red, but the red is tinted with yellow, "All that red is anger, rage, and arrogance…The yellow is doubt and fear growing stronger ever since the Hulk fought Thanos…"

Bruce can hear the Hulk grunt in his head, **_("Hulk not fear…Hulk not doubt…Hulk is the strongest there is…")_**

 ** _"_** The other colors in the spot are your other emotions…Love, humility, empathy, sadness, joy, disgust, surprise, trust, and anticipation…You have to feed them in order to make them come forth…You must merge all these emotions into one and as I said you will be able to tap into a strength unparalleled…"

"How do we do that?"

"We will deal with them one by one…First emotion Love…You are afraid to love because you think you will hurt the one you love…And until you overcome this belief it will hinder you…"

While Wu is working with Bruce Doctor Strange is working with Shuri to bring back Vision. "Try this…" Doctor Strange says handing Shuri a crystal through a portal.

"What is it?"

"It is a crystal similar to that of the Soul stone…Not as powerful, but it should do the job…"

Shuri takes the crystal and sets in Vision's head. She had repaired the damage done by Thanos when he had ripped the Mind Stone away. A wave of light crosses his body and Vision is now white and gold. "That was just as odd as the first time…" Vision says sitting up. His cloak is gold and everywhere else where his face was pink is now white.

"What do you remember?" Shuri asks.

"Everything! Where is Wanda?"

"I am so sorry…She was removed from time…"

Vision interrupts her, "I…know…I can hear the thoughts of everyone in the base…If you will excuse me I need to be alone…" He phases through the table and floats away.

TONY STARK/IRON MAN

Iron Man flies to Stark corporate offices looking for Pepper, "Pepper! Pepper!" A secret door opens and she comes out of the panic room.

"Tony!" She runs up to him as his nano-suit retracts into his belt.

They hug, "Thank God you're alive…I thought you had vanished…"

"Friday would tell me where you were…Where were you…"

"Where is Happy?"

She places her head in his chest, "He's gone…He vanished right in front of my eyes…" He flies her back to the SHIELD Base and as they fly Tony tells her everything that happened since Thanos' forces attacked Wakanda.

"I'm sorry…I told Friday not to tell you…I didn't want to worry you…"  
"Worry me! Worry me…You know you shouldn't do that to your pregnant wife…"

"A father! I'm gonna be a father!"

When they reach the Base Pepper is both shocked and pleased to see that Phil is alive and well. "Everyone I have an announcement! Everyone but Banner and Rocket are present. "I am gonna be a father!"

"Congratulations Tony…Is it a boy or girl?" Steve asks.

Tony looks at Pepper, "Both!" She says.

ROCKET

Rocket is staring at She-Hulk on the monitor, "Man I wish I was tall, green, and had two legs…That has to be the hottest green woman I have ever seen…"

Steve is standing behind him, "Shouldn't you be working on the Quin Jet…"

"No sneaking up on people soldier boy…"

"Sorry…Where do you come from anyway?" Steve asks leaning against the parts table in the hangar.

"A sick twisted world…where the machines rule and like to do experiments on…" Rocket turns away from Steve, "I don't want to talk about it…I'm not even sure that planet was my home world…"

"How did you escape…"

"Short version…Groot…He came to my planet to…Well he never told me why he came…I rescued him and escaped…We've been together ever since…" Rocket uses a gravity lift to put the second hyper thruster in place. "There all done." Steve calls the team together in the war room of the SHIELD base. Iron Man, Rocket, She-Hulk, Captain Marvel, Nebula, Thor, Wasp, Coulson, Daisy, Hawkeye and Black Widow are all present. Wu is listening via magic.

Rocket uses a machine to project a holographic image of the Sovereign Home World, "This is the Sovereign Home World…Home to the most arrogant uptight shit bags in the Universe…The Sovereign consider themselves to be the Ultimate expression of life in the Universe…They are genetically engineered to be perfect…" Rocket zooms in on the planet's surface, "This is the citadel tower of the High Priestess…More Importantly its where she keeps the birthing chamber of Adam Strange…"

He moves the hologram to a large dome like structure, "This is the Alpha chamber…This is where the Sovereign design their people…" It switches to another building, "And this is the Apex…This is where they breed and grow their people…These two buildings are connected and they are the most sacred buildings on the Sovereign Home World…They are protected by the Sovereign Swords…The Sovereign Swords are the deadliest warriors in the Universe…

"We need to divide our forces into two groups…Soldier Boy will lead one group in attacking the Alpha and Apex buildings…Iron Pants…"

Hawkeye and few others laugh, but Tony gives them sharp quick looks, "Its Iron! Man! Raccoon boy…"

"Whatever! Iron! Man…Will lead the second team in taking the Birthing Chamber…"

"Right!" Steve says speaking up, "Rocket Thor and She-Hulk will come with me…"

"I will take Wasp, Captain Marvel, and Nebula…Coulson you and your people remain on earth just in case…"

"Right I have had my fill of space adventures…"

"One more thing…" Wu says speaking up, "Strange and I talked it over…" A portal opens and Loki walks through.

"You really want to trust this guy…" Hawkeye says.

"Thanos betrayed me…No one does what he did to me and gets away with it…I want a little payback…"

Thor walks up to Loki and stare sat him, "You can trust him, but if he betrays us I will kill him myself…"

"Good to see you to brother…"

"What of Banner?" Steve asks, "We could use his help in this fight…"

"He is not ready yet…But soon…"

They all board the modified Quin-Jet, "Good luck…" Coulson says, "And come back safely…"

"We will try…" he replies as Tony hugs Pepper. Just then a ship flies down and hovers over them.

"That is a Sovereign ship…" Rocket says.

A woman with golden skin exits the ship, "You humans are extrodinary…" She looks at She-Hulk, "Especially you…" Then she looks at Steve, "And you…"

"What do you want ya golden harpy?" Rocket asks.

She looks at Rocket as if he is a bug that needs to be squashed, then she looks at Thor, "Asgardian…Thor son of Odin…I am Vylee…Citizen of the Sovereign servant class…I was sent by my mistress…She wishes to help you…"

"Why?" Rocket asks.

"Adam is the ultimate expression of life…His potential is beyond your understanding…In single combat he could defeat Thanos with little to no effort, but the High Council fears his…Potential…They think his power is so great that he cannot be controlled…They fear to unleash him…"

"Are we walking into a trap?" Steve asks.

Vylee looks at Steve lustfully, "Of course you are…The Sovereign are the most intelligent beings in the Universe…few can compare to our perfection…Now come I will help you get to my Home World unnoticed…" Vylee merges her ship with the Quin-Jet which is now grey and gold. Then they fly off.


	11. Chapter 11

CONTRAXIA

Ever since Thanos destroyed half the population in the Universe the business on Contraxia has exploded. It reached the point where the local government had to build floating casinos and hotels to accommodate the constant influx of business. Suddenly it gets quiet as the Black Order ship lands on the planet surface. Led by Ebony Maw, the Black Order exit the ship and walk up the street. People stop and stare, while others scurry out their way as they head for the Eternal Paradise Cantina.

The Proprietor runs up and bows, "Most noble Ebony Maw welcome to my establishment…How may accommodate the Black Order members?"

"We are expected by someone known as the Baron…"

"Yes he is waiting in the Private Parlor please follow me…"

"I smell magic…" Black Dwarf says, "This could be a trap…"

"Perhaps…Corvus reconnoiter the place…" Ebony orders He brandishes his weapon and runs off. When they enter the private parlor a single hooded man is waiting for them sitting at a table.

"Please come in and be seated…"

"No thank you…We only came because we wished to meet the one who would be so brazen as to demand an audience with the Black Order…" Ebony points his hand, but nothing happens.

"I call it the vacuum…It nullifies all powers of lets say non-magical origin…" Then the hooded figure makes a portal and Corvus drops next to Ebony and hisses at the hooded figure.

"Your abilities are quit impressive for a human…Would you please identify yourself…"

He removes his hood, "My name is Baron Mordo…I am a Master of the mystic arts…as you have guessed I am from Earth…"

"What do you want human?'

"A meeting with your Master Thanos…" Mordo says with a smile.

"And why would the great Thanos give audience to an insignificant speck such as yourself…"

"May I show you?"

"Go ahead…"

With the correct motions of his hands and the sling ring a large crystal like ball appears, "I call it the eye of the Universe…It records past events of significance in the Universe…Watch…" Ebony and the Black Order watch as Doctor Strange uses the Time Stone to summon himself from another reality. Mordo waves his hand and the image vanishes, "Understand…Now take me to your Master…"

Ebony smiles, "I will take you human…But you may not like the outcome of the meeting."

THE RAVAGERS

A Ravager runs through the street to a private club where Stakar Ogord and the other Ravager Clan leaders are partying. They had just made the biggest score in Ravager history. "Captain! Captain!' I saw them…The Black Order is here…meeting with some humie…"

"Are you sure?"

"Swear on my life captain…"

Stakar starts pacing, "Is this wise Stakar? I mean do we really want to draw the attention of Thanos and his Black Order?" Aleta his wife and council Captain asks.

Stakar looks at her, then he looks at a crew member named Ryko. "Ryko!"

"Yeah Captain…"

"Follow those shits and report back to me…"

"Is this about units?" Aleta asks.

"This is about Honor! Yondu was like a son to me…And Petyr Quill/Star Lord was like a son to him…he's family…Many of our mates vanished into thin air…We owe Thanos an ass kicking…"

GAMORRA'S HOME WORLD

Thanos is still sitting on the ground feeling, empty. Despite bringing balance to the Universe the Mistress did not appear to him. He had been waiting for days now, but she did not appear. The Black Star disrupts his thoughts as it streaks across the sky. Thanos' anger rises for he had not forgiven the Black Order for dying and failing him so miserably on Earth. He grunts, "Defeated by a bunch of humans…" As they exit the ship his gauntlet starts glowing and he is tempted to destroy them all, but another figure with them stays his hand.

As they approach him Thanos stands up and turns his back to them. "My Lord Thanos…"

"I didn't summon you…So you had better have a good excuse for coming here…"

The Infinity Stones are still glowing, "Great One this human has information for you…I humbly suggest you give audience to him…"

Thanos keeps his back to them, Mordo is about to speak, but Ebony Maw looks at him and shakes his head. After a very long while he turns to face them. "You are a Sorcerer of Earth?"

"Baron Mordo my Lord…"

Speak and if what you have show to me does not bore me…I will not kill you all…"

Mordo produces the Eye of the Universe. With a wave of his hand he shows Thanos how Doctor Strange tricked him. "I will rip that charlatan of a sorcerer limb from limb!" The Black Order takes a few steps back.

"You could oh mighty one…But a fight with the Sorcerer Supreme would not be wise…I helped train Doctor Strange…He was born to the mystic arts…he mastered spells that would take a sorcerer years to master…And he performs spells Masters would not dare to dream of performing…If you fight him…You will regret it…Two Time Stones in the same time frame will rip apart the universe as we know it…Also he is using his time Stone as a channel to your gauntlet…The people you extinguished still live…Outside of time…"

Thanos walks away from them in deep thought, "No wonder the Mistress did not appear to me…The lives I offered her were never received…The Universe remains unbalanced…"

"There is more to show, but there is a price…"

Thanos looks at him, "You are bold to withhold information from me and try to bargain…What do you want human?"

Mordo looks at the Infinity Gauntlet, "I want you oh mighty Thanos to use your Infinity gauntlet to locate the Cosmic Seed…"

The Black Order draws their weapons and Ebony Maw floats up into the air; all are ready to strike. But Thanos starts laughing and raises his hand; the Black Order put away their weapons. "I like you human…You have an ambition that is equal to mine…Reveal this information and then I wish a questioned answered…Only then shall tell you where to find the Cosmic Cube…If only to watch you destroy yourself…"

Mordo shows Thanos how the High Priestess of the Sovereign created Adam Warlock, a being with the potential to rival Thanos even with the Infinity Stones. "Now answer me the riddle of Death and I shall tell how to find the Cosmic Cube…"

"Death is one of two entities that span the entire Universe and answers only to One…The other is Love…Even if you had succeeded in destroying all those people Death would not have noticed you…It would be like an ant trying to get the attention of an Elephant the size of a planet…But Death has many forms and representations both corporeal and incorporeal…The most potent and powerful of her representations is Hela goddess of death, daughter of Odin…"

"Hela was destroyed along with Asgard by Surtur…" Ebony Maw says.

"Her corporeal form yes, but she can be reconstituted…But first you would have to destroy Surtur…Then rebuild Asgard…before you return her to the living so to speak…"

Thanos turns his gauntlet covered hand up as all the Infinity Stones glow. "The Cosmic Cube is so well hidden it would take a map to find it. The map is broken into nine pieces…Only one is known of and it is guarded by the Shiar…Take it from them and it will lead you to another and so on…" Mordo bows and turns to leave. "Sorcerer!" He stops and looks over his shoulder, "if you succeed come and see me…" Mordo nods and walks through a portal…"

"Master surely you won't allow that human to find the Cosmic Cube…"

"He will fail…"

"I have learned from experience Master to not underestimate humans…"

"Yes!" Thanos' gauntlet glows and wave of power with the color of every infinity stone crosses the bodies of the Black Order. "I am giving you another chance and an upgrade in power…do not fail me…Go to the Sovereign and steal this Birthing Pod…Bring Adam Warlock to me and do fail me again…"

"We will succeed or die Master…"

TITAN

While Star Lord impatiently waits for news on Thanos' whereabouts he builds legion upon legions of Rock and tree warriors. He also builds vast armies of Drone soldiers from technology left behind by Thanos after he destroyed his own people. His eyes glow as he senses the approach of a Ravager ship. It lands and Stakar Ogord walks down the ramp.

"Peter Quill…"

 ** _"The name is Star Lord…What do want Stakar?"_**

"I know where Thanos is or should I say where he is going…"

 ** _"Tell me…Tell me and I will make you richer than any man in the Universe…"_**

"Keep it all I want in exchange for the info is the privilege of fighting at your side against that Son of Bitch…" Star Lord nods his head and offer his hand. They interlock arms and smile. "For all the Ravagers who were extinguished because of that Purple bastard…"

 ** _"For Gamorra!' Peter says._**


	12. Chapter 12

MUSPELHEIM

The fiery realm of Muspelheim was not spared from the power of Thanos' gauntlet. With Asgard destroyed Surtur is the undisputed ruler of the Nine or rather Eight Realms. A portal opens and Thanos emerges from it. When he does the Firelings run and hide from the Mad Titan, his reputation known among the denizens of Muspelheim. He walks across the under dwellings toward Surtur who sits on his throne. As Thanos approaches Surtur sits up.

"Thanos…The Mad Titan! Have you come to bow to the King of the Eight Realms?"

"I now understand the riddle of death…But you killed the personification of death…"

Surtur stands up, "You speak of the arrogant bitch! Hela…Yes she died at my hands…And so shall you if you do not bow…"

"Why should I bow?"

The flames of Surtur's body get bigger and he starts to change size. Now he is a giant, "This is why you should bow Mad Titan…" His flaming sword appears in his hand. The soul and reality stones on Thanos' gauntlet start glowing. Surtur bends his face down to Thanos "Last chance Titan…Bow to me…"

Thanos punches Surtur in the jaw and he falls back into his throne crushing it and cracking the wall. He spits magma like blood from his mouth. "You have sealed your doom Thanos…" Surtur stands up and swings his sword with both hands in an overhead attack. Thanos raises his left hand and stops the sword. His body starts glowing red and he grows into a giant standing shoulder to shoulder with Surtur. Thanos snaps Surtur's sword and punches him in the gut.

Then he grabs the fire spawn by the crown, slams him against the wall and punches him in the face with his gauntlet covered hand. He grabs Surtur by the neck and throws him down, then he points the Infinity Gauntlet at the Fire King drawing his power away. Surtur starts to shrink and return to his normal size. Thanos steps on him and that is when a horde of Firelings break cover and swarm Thanos.

Thanos sneers and unleashes a wave of power, now everything in Muspelheim is covered in ice and the Firelings are frozen solid. Thanos returns to his normal size and grabs Surtur by the crown again. He rips the crown off Surtur's head and breaks it in half. "That fight was very disappointing…" Thanos says and leaves Muspelheim.

THE SOVEREIGN HOME WORLD

The Dark Star appears in the skies of the Sovereign homeworld. Triangle shaped ships detach from the Dark Star and smash into the ground unleashing hordes of Or troops. Ebony Maw and the members of the Black Order float down to the surface via his telekinesis. When they land Ebony points his hand at a section of the city and unleashes a massive wave of telekinetic energy. Five city blocks along with all the buildings are leveled instantly. Ebony Maw floats into the air and starts flying towards the Tower of the High Priestess.

SOVEREIGN HIGH COMMAND

The command center is in chaos when Councilor One enters, "Order! All of you come to Order now…"

It gets quiet, "Councilor…We have calculated a 100% probability that the Black Order is after the Birthing Chamber of Adam Warlock…"

"Right release the Sovereign Guard…"

Dressed in golden armor the Sovereign guard storms the Or forces and cut through them with perfect precision. The outclass the savagery of the Or at every turn fighting with swords, blasters, and blaster riffles

THE BLACK ORDER

Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Black Dwarf, Black Swan, and Elf Supreme a new member stand at the rear of the army watching, "This is not good…" Proxima says as a beam shoots over their heads and blows up a transport.

"The Sovereign live up to their reputation…" Black Dwarf says.

Proxima looks at Corvus, "Corvus my dear it is time we show them the power Lord Thanos has granted us…"

Corvus nods and starts running through the rear guard of the Or forces. As he runs his body splits and he becomes ten. The ten become a hundred, and the one hundred multiply into a thousand. By the time Corvus reaches the front lines he has multiplied himself into an army of one million. His duplicates attack with speed and strength beyond any of the Sovereign Guard army.

Proxima looks at Black Dwarf, "Lets teach the Sovereign a lesson…Take down their precious Alpha Generator and Apex Chamber…"

Black Dwarf runs a few feet and leaps through the air at the Alpha Generator. As he flies through the air a shield goes up around the dome. He hits the dome and bounces off. When Black Dwarf hits the ground he makes a crater. He stands up as the Sovereign Swords attack him. They are just as tall as Black and are adorned in Silver armor.

HIGH PRIESTESS AYESHA

She stands on the balcony watching as Ebony Maw flies towards her. She rushes inside and starts tapping on her arm computer, "Computer lock down the Citadel tower…"

 ** _"Tower in lock down mode…Activating defensive grid…"_** The Computer replies.

"Vylee where are you with those fools…" She says staring at Adam's birthing chamber.

VYLEE AND ROCKET'S MERGED SHIP

The merged ship exits hyperspace and it cloaks. Vylee is piloting the ship with Rocket as a copilot. "Dam!"

"What's wrong?" Steve asks.

"It's the Black Order they are attacking on the planet surface…I calculate a 93% probability that someone from Earth told Thanos about Adam Strange…"

"Who?"

"I will access your internet and every computer network on your planet later to determine the culprit…I am hypothesizing but this person may have magical abilities…"

"Hey can you tell me what the next winning lottery numbers are…" Tony asks.

"8…15…33…39…41…45…" Vylee says spouting numbers, "There is an extra number you call the power ball…19…"

"Holy shit…"

"No more jokes…" Steve says. "The Black Order being here changes the game…"

"You have no idea…I have Calculated a 83% probability that Thanos has enhanced the Black Order with the Infinity Stones…They are more powerful then the last time you faced them…"

"So are we…" Thor says.

"It's us or them…I say we kill them all…" Nebula says speaking up.

"No!" Steve says, "Our top priority is to get Adam Warlock's birthing chamber…Nothing else matters…Wasp stay out of sight and get to the High Priestess…Thor, She-Hulk, Captain Marvel take down the heavy hitters…The rest of us take on the rest…Hawkeye find a high place and do what you do best…"

"I can teleport you all down…" Vylee says.

SURFACE OF THE SOVEREIGN HOMEWORLD

Ebony Maw reaches the Citadel Tower of the High Priestess. He points his hand at it, but Thor appears in front of via a teleportation beam. "Stay thy hand servant of Thanos for you face the Mighty Thor…"

"Thor son of Odin King of Asgard or what's left of it…"

"Die Monster!"

Thor hurls his war axe Udrin'Var, but Maw holds his hand out stopping the axe. He thrusts his hand down and slams Udrin'Var to the ground. Thor blasts him with lightening from his hands. Maw places a telekinetic shield up, but it starts to waver. He teleports and reappears behind Thor and a kinetic punch he sends flying into a building. He grabs the building with his mind and brings it down on Thor burying him.

 ** _("Those Earthlings are here…Thee Avengers…")_** Maw says telepathically to the others. Udrin'Var flies off the ground to the rubble as lightening arcs through the debris. With an explosion Thor rises up catching his war axe. "You are a formidable opponent Asagrdian, but this must end…" His eyes start glowing blue and Maw overthrows Thor's mind. **_"Attack your friends…"_** He commands.

Thor spots Iron Man diving on the army of Corvus and hurls a bolt of lightening at him. "Um guys Thor just chucked a bolt of lightening at me…"

"His mind is being controlled…" Vylee says over the COM, "Maw can probably control minds use your sonic emitters and turn them to level six at 9.7 cycles…"

Iron flies at Thor, "Friday are we ready…"

"Ready boss…" Iron Man blasts Thor with the emitters. He drops Udrin'Var and grabs the sides of his head. Then he falls from the sky and hits the ground.

"Thor is down someone pull him of the field…" It is Vylee who teleports him away. Then Iron man flies at Ebony Maw. Maw kinetically grabs him and starts ripping his armor off. At the last minute Tony blasts him with a uni-beam from his chest arc. He deflects the blast with his hand and the beam hits a building. Maw drops him, but Vylee teleports him to safety.

That is when Maw is tackled out of the air by Nebula. He tries to throw her off, "That won't work on me brother…Telekinetic energy is related to electricity and my cybernetics can conduct a lot of kinetic energy…Now die again…"

Hawkeye is in a tree shooting arrows into enemy forces. His arrows are more advanced because of Rocket. He now has freeze, gravity, multi-missile, black hole, acid, poison, laser burst, sonic, and hologram arrows. "Man I am loving these arrows…"

Natasha is fighting Proxima Midnight who is stronger faster, more agile, and has a healing factor now. Natasha hits the ground from a punch. "Lord Thanos has improved us from the last time we fought humie…"

"I have some upgrades as well…" Natasha turns a dial on her belt and the ridges in her suit start glowing allowing her to match Proxima's speed and strength.

Across the battle field Black Dwarf tries to destroy the Apex Generator, but Captain Marvel flies down tackling him, they smash through the street and into the utility tunnels. He picks up Captain Marvel and punches her. "Kree abomination…" He says as Captain Marvel goes flying back up through the street into the air and hits a building.

Black Dwarf leaps out of the utility tunnels only to find the She-Hulk. "Hellow tall dark and ugly…" She punches him in the face and sends Black Dwarf flying into a group of Or and Corvus duplicates. She-Hulk leaps at him and lands as Dwarf gets to his feet. When she throws a punch he catches her fist.

"You are strong for a green female freak…"

"You say such the sweetest things…" Dwarf brings her over and slams She-Hulk into the ground. Then he puts a knee in her chest and starts punching her in the face. "You…" she says in between punches. "…are…making…me… **ANGRY!"** Her eyes glow green even where the whites are and She-Hulk kicks Dwarf in between his legs. Then she lifts him up over her head and throws him into one of the Or transports. Captain Marvel flies at the transport and blasts it with beams from her hands blowing it up.

Steve Rogers Captain America faces off against multiple Corvus and Black Swann. He throws his shield at one of the Corvus and drop kicks Black Swann. As Cap gets to his feet his shield returns. "Hey Vylee can you locate the real one…"

"Hold on you human specimen of perfection…" She blasts Corvus from orbit disrupting his concentration and the Corvus army vanishes. "Wasp what is your status…" He asks fighting Black Swann. Rocket flies through the air with his jet pack blasting Or soldiers.

"I am within range now…"

Ayesha stands on a platform and her royal armor rises up. She stands by the birthing chamber and points her guns at the door. That is when Wasp appears, "Who are you?"

"My name is Wasp…I am here to help…"

"Do you use that suit to adjust the atoms of your body to change size?"

"Yes I do…"

"I must stop underestimating you humans…I suppose you can shrink things as well?"

"Yes…Lets go…" Wasp shrinks the Birthing pod, then Ayesha and finally herself, "Guys I have the package in hand time to split…"

"Everyone fall back!" Steve says flipping over Swann as she is hit with a freeze arrow. Captain Marvel flies down and scoops him up, as She-Hulk leaps away from the battle. Hawkeye is teleported and then the rest back to the merged ship and they leave.

SOVEREIGN COMMAND CENTER

"My Lord those inferior humans have escaped with Adam's birthing pod…"

"Let me guess…Our own High Priestess aided them?" Transmit me to the Black Order, "Servants of Thanos…I am the Chief Council of the Sovereign high Council…Our own High Priestess has betrayed us…If you are amendable we stop all hostilities and work for a common good…"

 ** _("What do have in mind?")_** Ebony Maw asks telepathically.


	13. Chapter 13

DEBRIS FIELD OF ASGARD

A portal opens and Thanos exits it standing on a flat stone floating through space. He points his gauntlet covered hand at the debris field; all six infinity stones are glowing. The dust and rocks floating in the area begin to come together and reform into the cosmic realm of Asgard. After the realm reforms, a wave passes across it and behind the wave the buildings and edifices appear including the byfrost bridge.

Thanos floats to the edge and steps into the byfrost dome. He walks across the bridge and the soul stone glows. First a skeleton appears, then muscles, start growing on the skeleton, followed by veins and organs, and finally skin. Clothes form on the naked form and Hela awakens sitting up with a shout. She is breathing heavy and finally notices Thanos.

"Who are you?"

"I am Thanos..."

"I was dead…Surtur killed me…Those fools my brothers unleashed him…"

Thanos walks up to Hela and squats down next to her, "And now you are alive again…" He stands up and offers her his hand.

She notices the Infinity Gauntlet, "What do you want?'

"Whatever you want…I am yours to command…"

"And what if I wanted that gauntlet…"

He grunts, "If you could wield all the Infinity Stones you would have gone after them yourself…But how about a consolation prize…" Once again all the Infinity Stones glow and with a flash the legions of Asgard appear along with Fenris Hela's wolf.

Hela stares at her beloved Fenris and Asgardian Legions. She takes Thanos hand and stands up. Then the Legions take a knee. "What do you want from me Thanos?" She asks staring at the horde of Asgardian warriors.

"Everything…Our offspring will be gods…Give me everything you have…and I will give you the universe…"

She turns and looks up at him, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…" Thanos smiles.

THE LIVING WORLD OF STAR LORD

The living planet Star Lord is merged with flies through space with the Ravager fleet flying beside it. Stakar is on the planet surface with Star Lord. "Captain come in…"

"Go ahead Dax…"

"Sir we are getting a distress call from Sero they are under attack from Asagrdian forces…Led by Thanos and some crazy woman named Hela…" Stakar looks at Star Lord and he nods, "…What are those coordinates?"

SERO

The people of Sero are an advanced alien race, but their warriors are outclassed by the Asagrdian legions. Eventually the Prime Minister surrenders and drops to one knee before Thanos and Hela. "Oh how I miss this…" Hela says sauntering into the Minister's Palace raising her hands.

Thanos is walking behind her, "I only agreed to this because you wanted it…But our rule is threatened by a being named Adam Warlock…He has the potential to rival the both of us…"

"Where is he?"

"I sent the Black Order to steal his birthing chamber…He was genetically engineered by the Sovereign…"

"The Sovereign!" She says looking at Thanos. "So they do exist…"

"Yes they do…"

She walks up to his and rubs her hands across his chest, "Perhaps we should pay the Sovereign a visit next…"

STAR LORD

As they approach the planet Sero Star Lord puts on the song Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses. The song can be heard by the entire Ravager fleet. "What's that one…"

"Ass kicking music…"

As the song begins Ravager ships descend on the planet surface, while Star Lord rains down flaming rocks of magma from his planet's core. He also sends legions of tree and rock soldiers to attack. They land on the planet surface smashing into the ground as boulders. When they hit the boulders unfold into nine foot tall golems and attack firing magma from their hands.

The tree soldiers land as seeds and as soon as they hit the ground they grow into walking tree soldiers. Star Lord himself descends on the planet riding a slab of rock. "THANOS! You son of bitch! Come and face me…" Thanos appears through a portal.

"I spared you once for Gamorra's sake…I like you boy, but don't push me…"

"DIE!"

Star Lord hurls a boulder at Thanos who shatters it with one punch. Star Lord flies through the debris of rock and punches Thanos. The hit staggers Thanos, but he catches his fist and hit Star Lord who goes flying into one of his golems. Thanos points his hand at Star Lord's planet and shatters it with a wave. Meanwhile Star Lord places his hand on the ground to try and merge with Sero.

As the fight continues the Ravagers and the golem/tree army fight the Asgardian horde. Hela leaps to the forefront hurling blades at the golems, tree walkers, and the Ravagers. She flips over a golem and sends a large blade into its head and down its body. It shatters and she lands in front of a Ravager. She snaps his neck. Then a large hand, made of rock rises up out the ground and grabs her.

It is Star Lord taking control of the planet. He places Thanos in a cage, but it does not hold him. "Peter!" Star Lord pauses.

"Gamorra…"

"PETER!" Stakar yells as he walks toward the image of Gamorra.

"You have to stop fighting…Join me…"

"You! You're dead…"

"How can I be dead when I am standing right here…Let go of the planet and join me…"

All the around them there is fighting, explosions, and weapons fire. Peter releases the planet, then Gamorra's image vanishes and is replaced by Thanos. "Love sick fool…" He punches Star Lord knocking him out.

The battle is over and the Ravagers lie dead. Some on the planet surface while others float in the vacuum of space. "Kill him!" Hela says.

"He is half human…half celestial my dear…He is very powerful…I think I will reeducate him…"

"I say we pay the Skrulls a visit next…" Hela says.


End file.
